Le souvenir du combat
by Celeste-Azura
Summary: Les souvenirs de l'enfance d'Harold et la vie qui mène juste après la bataille, rythme l'histoire. Maintenant pour le village, les dragons sont sources de prospérité, mais aussi de problèmes. Harold se doute qu'arrêter le combat ne veut pas dire arrêter la rancœur dans le coeur des gens.
1. Notes

**~NOTES~**

* * *

><p>L'univers du film « <strong>Dragons <strong>» appartient à DreamWorks et à Cressida Cowell.

Pour comprendre l'histoire il faut avoir vu le film avant .

* * *

><p><strong>~PRÉSENTATION~<strong>

* * *

><p>Les souvenirs de l'enfance d'Harold et la vie qui mène après la bataille contre la mort rouge, rythment l'histoire.<br>Les dragons sont maintenant une source de prospérité pour le village, mais également de problèmes...  
>Harold sait qu'arrêter les combats n'arrêtera pas la rancœur dans le coeur des gens.<p>

.~.§.~.

L'histoire principale se situe quelques semaines après la bataille.  
>Elle est principalement centrée sur Harold, mais met en valeur des personnages secondaires (Krokmou, Stoïck, Gueulfor, Astrid).<p>

.~.§.~.

Cette fanfiction met en avant les relations entre les personnages, illustrée par des moments de leur vie sur différentes périodes (enfance, présent...).  
>Enfin des scènes du film passées sous silence seront racontées.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~REMERCIEMENTS~<strong>**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Un grand merci à <em>**Tigrou19**_ ma nouvelle bêta qui a repris toute la correction de ma fic et chasse les fautes que j'ai le don de faire ^-^'  
>Merci à<em>** Spider Clemti,**_ ainsi qu'à_** Neraste,**_ pour son aide et ses précieux conseils._


	2. La recherche du bougeoir

Le souvenir du combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La recherche du bougeoir<strong>

_Krokmou se trouve avec Harold lorsqu'il tombe sur un objet spécial, mais avant tout c'est l'organisation de la maison qui est racontée._

* * *

><p>La décision d'installer la chambre d'Harold au rez-de-chaussée avait conduit à réaliser plusieurs aménagements dans la maison du chef. Ainsi, Stoïck avait laissé sa chambre à son fils et s'était simple aménagé un espace pour dormir<p>

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la bataille. Harold vivait désormais avec sa nouvelle jambe. Bien qu'il ait réussi son adaptation avec sa prothèse, le jeune viking avait compris qu'une jambe artificielle, aussi sophistiquée soit-elle, ne remplacerait jamais son véritable pied. En effet, se déplacer avec une prothèse était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Bien sûr, Harold ne montrait jamais à ses proches les souffrances et les difficultés de sa convalescence. Il n'y avait que Krokmou que le garçon ne pouvait duper sur ses souffrances, c'était peine perdue comme si le dragon pouvait voir à travers lui et vice-versa.

Pour qu'Harold n'ait plus à monter les escaliers qui conduisent à l'étage trop souvent, l'ancienne chambre de son père, située au rez-de-chaussée, serait désormais la sienne. Stoïck avait pris cette décision car il trouvait l'équilibre de son fils sur sa nouvelle jambe encore fragile. Il était vrai que gravir régulièrement cet escalier exigu et escarpé était vraiment délicat, surtout avec une prothèse. Pour faciliter l'accès à l'étage, une rampe avait été installée pour Harold elle était la bienvenue, comme elle l'était pour Stoïck, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Le chef des Berk tenait à sa fierté, particulièrement devant son garçon.

Stoïck n'avait pas pris l'ancienne chambre de son fils, il avait préféré aménager un espace pour dormir au rez-de-chaussée. Désormais, la maison comprenait une nouvelle pièce : la chambre, nouvellement installée, avait pris l'emplacement du garde-manger. Rien de compliqué n'avait été fait pour les travaux : des cloisons avait simplement été installées pour créer un espace intime. La pièce n'était pas grande et ne contenait que le strict nécessaire.

Stoïck avait eu la possibilité de donner la nouvelle chambre à Harold, mais son fils était jeune et avait besoin de place pour entreposer une partie de ses petites affaires, ou une grosse bête mangeuse de poissons. Bien que le dragon dormît la plupart du temps à l'extérieur, en particulier sur le toit, il aimait certains soirs dormir auprès de son ami. Mais son coin préféré dans la maison était devant le feu. Il pouvait passer des heures à se prélasser devant les flammes à se faire rôtir les écailles.

.~.§.~.

Ce jour-là, Harold monta à l'étage pour récupérer un bougeoir qui devait normalement se trouver sur une étagère. Mais les étagères étaient remplies à ras bord d'objets divers et ne facilitaient pas la tâche. On pouvait y trouvait un tas de choses sans aucune utilité telles que des coquillages, des jouets ou encore des pierres. Il y avait aussi des livres, des feuilles jaunies par le temps... Bref tout un tas de petites bricoles qu'un enfant entasse facilement au fil des ans.

Harold, devant les étagères, se gratta la tête.

- Mais où est passé ce maudit bougeoir ? Je suis sûr que je l'ai vu il y a pas longtemps…

Harold était frustré, sa mémoire lui disait une chose alors que ses yeux en disaient une autre. Il décida de reculer de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des étagères et ses yeux finirent par se poser sur l'objet qui jouait à cache-cache.

- Enfin ! Le voilà celui-là !, déclara-t-il satisfait.

Malheureusement le bougeoir se trouvait sur la deuxième étagère donc hors de portée pour lui.

- C'est pas grave, je vais monter sur le bureau comme d'habitude, expliqua-t-il d'un ton serein à son ami.

Krokmou se tenait devant l'encadrement de la porte, installé sur les marches de l'escalier, il regardait avec curiosité ce que bricolait Harold. Très vite, le dragon comprit que quelque chose chagrinait son ami. En effet, le garçon fronçait les sourcilles constatant que le tabouret et le bureau avaient disparu de la pièce. Pour l'aménagement de sa nouvelle chambre, on les avait descendus pour les installer au rez-de-chaussée.

- Et zut ! J'aurai dû descendre ce bric-à-brac avant !

Par chance son lit demeurait encore dans la pièce puisqu'il en disposait d'un nouveau.

- De toute façon c'est le bougeoir que je veux, je m'occuperai du reste plus tard. En montant sur la tête de lit, je pense que j'ai une chance de l'attraper.

.~.§.~.

Harold mis au point son idée et essaya d'attraper l'objet en montant sur la tête de lit. Il se retrouva dans une position que Krokmou jugeait bancale et très risquée. Il avait sa bonne jambe sur la tête de lit, l'autre pendue dans le vide, l'une de ses mains accrochée à une étagère et l'autre essayant désespérément d'attraper l'objet récalcitrant. Malgré tous ses efforts, le bougeoir était toujours hors de portée. Alors, Harold prit le risque de se pencher davantage. A force de tendre le bras toujours plus loin, il frôla le bougeoir du bout des doigts et sentit son plan aboutir.

- Ha ! J'y suis presque, presque..., bredouilla-t-il.

Plus Harold se penchait et plus Krokmou écarquillait les yeux, effrayé. Ne pouvant plus y tenir, il poussa un cri d'angoisse.

- Krokmou ! Ne me déconcentre pas, s'il te plaît !

Ses efforts finirent par payer, le bougeoir se rapprocha d'avantage et Harold réussit enfin à le saisir.

- C'est bon !, annonça-t-il heureux de sa victoire.

Mais au même moment Harold perdit l'équilibre et s'étala à plat ventre sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable. Dans sa tentative désespérée d'arrêter sa chute, il s'accrocha aux étagères emportant une partie de leur contenu dans sa dégringolade. Bam! Bim! Bom! Certains des bibelots tombèrent sur son dos, mais d'autres choisirent sa tête pour atterrir.

Le jeune viking, avec le bougeoir dans sa main, déterminé à ne pas le lâcher, était étalé à plat ventre sous un monticule d'objets. Krokmou inquiet, se précipita vers son ami. Harold accueillit avec plaisir, la tête de son ami dragon qui se colla contre lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ca va mon grand, c'est pas comme si c'était ma première chute surtout ces derniers temps, dit-il d'une voix cajoleuse à son ami.

Il s'empressa de lui gratter le cou pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

.~.§.~.

Notre petit Viking, doté d'un grand talent pour mettre la pagaille, rangeait tant bien que mal les objets tombés des étagères, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite boîte en métal. Harold se figea un instant et prit la petite boîte, lourde d'émotions et de souvenirs, dans ses mains.

C'était une petite boîte en métal un peu cabossée et poussiéreuse. Elle n'était pas très rectangulaire mais robuste. Harold se souvenait de l'avoir lui-même fabriquée à la forge il l'avait conçue pour qu'elle supporte la chaleur. Quand sa maison avait été ravagée par les incendies, la boîte ainsi que son contenu avaient bien tenu. Harold ouvrit la boîte en métal, constatant avec soulagement que son contenu était toujours là. Il prit l'objet dans sa main, puis déposa la boîte sur le lit. Afin de bénéficier d'une meilleure lumière pour regarder sa trouvaille, il sortit de son ancienne chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers.

C'était une toupie en bois poli avec de petites décorations sculptées tout autour de son axe, elle n'avait pas changé : la même que dans ses souvenirs ! Il s'assit sur la dernière marche et s'apprêta à faire tourner la toupie. Le coeur d'Harold se serra un bref instant, dans ses souvenirs la toupie tournait toujours de façon parfaite. Mais maintenant pourrait-elle le faire encore après être restée si longtemps enfermée dans la boîte ? Malgré certaines craintes, il prit l'extrémité de la toupie avec ses doigts et la lança pour la faire tourner, chose qu'elle fit sans problème.

- Ouf ! Elle tourne..., murmura-t-il.

Harold était ravi et soulagé de retrouver sa toupie qui parvenait encore à tourner aussi parfaitement. Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais de la voir tourner sur elle-même encore et encore. Krokmou regarda avec attention cet étrange objet qui bougeait tout seul. Le dragon intrigué ne put se retenir, c'était plus fort que lui, il se risqua à renifler la toupie sans la toucher. Il remarqua que l'objet était constitué de bois, mais surtout qu'il portait l'odeur de son ami. Le dragon tourna la tête pour regarder Harold qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Néanmoins le garçon reposa aussitôt son attention sur la toupie qui tournait, sans se préoccuper du regard curieux du reptile.

Mais rien n'est éternel, l'énergie cinétique se dissipa et la toupie retomba sur le sol.

- C'est triste, chuchota Harold.

C'était toujours ce qu'il pensait quand la toupie s'arrêtait de tourner, car il aurait aimé qu'elle tourne éternellement.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

Cet objet, enfermé dans la boîte en métal depuis si longtemps, était un cadeau de son père. Par contre, il ne se souvenait plus où son père avait pu avoir cette toupie. Il était en revanche sûr qu'il était très jeune quand son papa avait déposé ce cadeau entre ses petites mains d'enfant. Impossible de savoir dans sa tête si c'était pour une occasion particulière, ou un jour parfaitement banal. Mais il se souvenait encore des heures qu'il avait passées à la faire tourner que ce soit sur une table, le sol de la hutte, ou même dans une minuscule flaque d'eau... Néanmoins, cette toupie était surtout rattachée à un jour particulier et tous les autres jours qui avaient suivi, quand il avait croisé la route de... Bom !

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

Un bruit de chute avait retenti derrière la porte de la maison. Krokmou se redressa les yeux grands ouverts, pupilles rétrécies et les battants de sa tête au garde-à-vous. Harold se leva aussi vite que son ami et prit le soin de mettre la toupie dans sa poche. La porte s'ouvrit avec son grincement habituel et laissa apparaître Stoïck qui fit tomber un gros poisson sur le sol, mais Harold n'en voyait qu'une partie qui dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte. Son père tâchait visiblement de reprendre son souffle après s'être trimbalé le poisson jusqu'à la maison.

- Maudit escalier, brailla-t-il pour lui-même, les années commencent à se faire sentir...

Le chef du village réalisa à cet instant que son fils et son dragon étaient dans la grande pièce. Harold et Krokmou le regardèrent un peu interloqué, à cause du vacarme qu'il avait causé en arrivant devant la maison.

- Harold ! Tu es rentré de ta promenade dans les airs avec Krokmou ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui très bien, nous sommes tombés sur plusieurs courants chauds forts agréables. Au fait, j'ai retrouvé un vieux bougeoir qui traînait dans ma chambre, comme ça je n'utiliserais plus un des tiens.

Tout en brandissant l'objet sans préciser que récupérer le bougeoir lui avait sûrement coûté quelques bleus, voire même quelques bosses sur la tête.

- Très bien, ha ! Regardez ce que je vous ramène pour le déjeuner, ça vous va ?

Stoïck affichait un visage radieux en révélant entièrement le poisson qui, il fallait le reconnaître, était drôlement impressionnant. Certes, Stoïck adorait ramener de belles prises à la maison, ça avait toujours été un vrai plaisir pour lui, mais son fils n'étais jamais arrivé à comprendre une telle passion...

Quand Harold et Krokmou découvrirent le poisson dans son intégralité, ils écarquillèrent les yeux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé plus petit dans l'immensité de l'océan ?, lança-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Harold était sidéré par la taille du poisson alors que son père se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules.

- Aujourd'hui non, c'est ça qui s'est pris dans mes filets, et puis il était hors de question que je rejette à la mer un morceau pareil ! Donc je te laisse le soin de commencer à le préparer mon garçon.

Stoïck déposa le poisson sur la table et reprit le chemin de la porte pour prendre le panier de nourriture de Krokmou.

.~.§.~.

Harold s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais son père était déjà parti en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le garçon tourna la tête et découvrit que Krokmou agitait la queue comme un véritable toutou. Le dragon regarda son ami avec des pupilles rondes de bonheurs, car il savait que il y aurait des restes.

- Plus qu'à se mettre au travail mon grand gourmand.

Il prit un couteau et voulut commencer à dépecer le poisson, mais – à croire que le poisson avait senti la mort arrivée – d'un seul coup, il s'agita comme un déchaîné et en profita pour éclabousser la tunique d'Harold avec l'eau qui lui restait sur ses écailles.

- Génial, papa tu n'as... C'est vrai il est déjà parti, soupira Harold.

Krokmou regarda avec des yeux amusés le poisson qui s'agitait dans tous les sens sur la table. On pouvait dire que son père avait ramené un poisson frais, car plus frais cela aurait été difficile.

- Attends, calme-toi petit poisson, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Tu parles d'un petit morceau que m'a encore ramené mon père,songea Harold.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu es foutu ! Qui plus est il n'y a pas d'eau ici.

Néanmoins, le poisson n'était pas du tout décidé à capituler, il avait de l'énergie à revendre.

- Et bien aux grands mots les grands remèdes, c'est que je commence à avoir une petite faim.

Harold balaya la pièce du regard dans l'espoir de voir un objet capable de l'aider dans sa tâche. Il finit par poser son attention sur l'une de ses béquilles rangée le long d'un mur. Harold s'empressa de la saisir, comme si le poisson était susceptible de l'attaquer.

- Ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile, c'est la loi de la nature les plus gros mangent les plus petits, sauf quelques exceptions...

Cependant, le poisson ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il s'accrochait désespérément à la vie. Harold prit son courage à deux mains, il brandit la béquille au-dessus de sa cible et tambourina sur le pauvre poisson pour l'assommer. Malgré les coups qu'il subissait le poisson n'arrêtait pas de bouger, à croire que ses écailles étaient en acier, car elles étaient costauds, même plus costaud que sa béquille puisque. Crak ! Elle se brisa en deux.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

.~.§.~.

A force de taper sur le poisson, la béquille s'était brisée en deux. Tuer un poisson était certes loin d'être son utilité première, mais pour le garçon elle semblait être largement capable de le faire, vu tous les services qu'elle lui avait rendu avant.

Harold consterné, se retrouva avec la moitié de la béquille dans la main et l'autre sur le sol. Il constata que cela n'avait absolument rien changé au problème, le poisson s'agitait toujours autant et pour couronner le tout, il finit même par dégringoler de la table. C'était à présent sur le sol qu'il continuait son manège, au grand désespoir d'Harold... Voyant que son ami ne s'en sortait pas avec la nourriture, Krokmou décida de lui venir en aide en infligeant plusieurs grands coups de queue sur le poisson. Une fois que les redoutables coups de queue du dragon s'étaient abattus sur le résultat de la pêche de Stoïck, le poisson cessa enfin de bouger, visiblement parti rejoindre ses ancêtres.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, mon reptile inutile…

Il gratta le dos noir de Krokmou qui répondit par un grognement satisfait.

- Mais maintenant que le poisson est tombé, je fais comment pour le remettre sur la table ?

En effet, après avoir achevé le poisson, il fallait bien le préparer. Alors, avec l'aide de Krokmou, Harold réussit à le remettre sur la table puis coupa la tête du poisson et s'empressa de la donner à son dragon.

- Tiens, tu l'as bien mérité mon grand !

La tête était le morceau préféré de la furie nocturne. Naturellement il l'engloutit en un clin d'œil. Pendant que le poisson cuisait sur le feu, Harold reposa son attention sur la béquille brisée qu'il tenait entre ses mains, criblées de taches de rousseur. Il était attristé qu'elle soit fichue... Il pouvait en refaire une autre, ce n'était pas le problème, mais cette petite béquille faisait partie de celles qu'il avait beaucoup utilisées après la bataille contre la Mort-Rouge.

La béquille entre sa main, Harold se remémora le jour où Gueulfor les lui avait remises.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

Bien que sa prothèse fût censée lui permettre de marcher, Harold avait eu du mal à le croire les premiers temps. Il essayait pourtant, mais au bout de quelques pas, même sur un terrain plat, la chute semblait inévitable. Une fois de plus ce scénario s'était produit à la forge, Harold avait chuté près du four, faute de ne pas avoir su trouver l'équilibre sur ses jambes. Fatigué d'enchaîner les chutes les unes après les autres, il avait collé son dos contre la paroi du four éteint, néanmoins encore chaud du travail de la veille.

Excédé, il avait parlé tout haut sur un ton exaspéré sans se préoccuper des personnes qui pouvaient l'entendre.

- Maudite jambe ! Mais bon sang, comme fait Gueulfor avec sa jambe ?

Harold revoyait parfaitement comme Gueulfor marchait avec aisance sur sa jambe de bois. Contrairement à lui qui n'arrivait pas, ne serait-ce qu'enchaîner deux pas ! Pendant cette petite pause pendant laquelle il avait calmé sa colère, Harold avait observé d'un regard envieux les gens qui déambulaient sur la place du village. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait à ce point jaloux de personnes qui ne faisaient que marcher naturellement, en mettant un pas devant l'autre. Pour ces gens marcher était un simple mouvement, cela ne ressemblait en rien au parcours du combattant qu'Harold avait souvent le sentiment de mener.

Gueulfor s'était dirigé vers Harold qui avait fait mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Du temps Harold, du temps, avait-il dit avec compassion. Mais surtout des béquilles, car là tu vois, tu veux aller trop vite.

Gueulfor avait tendu une paire de béquilles à son jeune apprenti qui les avait saisies avec hésitation.

- Mais je t'ai jamais vu avec des béquilles ?

- Ca ne veut pas dire que j'en ai pas utilisé et que j'en possède pas. Harold, il faut que tu comprennes : tu as une partie de ta jambe en moins, c'est donc sur ton moignon que repose le poids de ton corps, malheureusement ton moignon n'est pas ton pied. Du coup pour marcher, c'est plus difficile de mettre le poids sur le reste de ta jambe que sur ton pied, étant donné qu'à l'origine ça ne marche pas comme cela. Sans compter que les réflexes naturels que tu as eu toute ta vie pour marcher, sont complètement chamboulés. Il faut donc que tu te réadaptes, il faut que tu rééduques ton corps et même ta tête avec ce membre en moins que tu complètes avec ta prothèse.

- Ca va prendre du temps ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Gueulfor l'aida à se relever.

- Pour toi oui ! Vu comme tu es pressé, mais ça va finir par venir, tu verras. Surtout si tu écoutes mes conseils, car je parle d'expérience mon garçon, avait-il exprimé avec humour.

Gueulfor avait pris une fausse position hautaine, affichant une tête haute avec une main droite sur son torse gonflé. Ce qui avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et Harold avait même laissé échapper un rire léger.

- Mais surtout des exercices, avait-il poursuivi, que tu devras faire régulièrement, viens je vais te montrer.

.~.§.~.

Après cette discussion, Harold, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, avait suivi les conseils de Gueulfor au pied de la lettre, ou presque. Durant sa convalescence Harold n'était pas seul, il avait son père et Astrid pour l'aidaient. D'ailleurs Harold avait espéré qu'Astrid ne remarquerait pas que les chutes se produisaient le plus souvent quand elle était là. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour être dans les bras de la femme qu'on aime. Après tout une jambe en moins pouvait bien avoir quelques avantages, mais l'aide la plus importante restait celle de Krokmou.

Au fond cela était normal puisque ces deux êtres ne se quittaient quasiment jamais. Cependant, Harold avait remarqué que Krokmou était souvent là au bon endroit et au bon moment. Devant certaines difficultés qu'Harold rencontrait, la tête de la furie nocturne apparaissait comme par magie. Harold ne croyait pas que cela soit dû au fruit du hasard mais qu'importe pour le jeune garçon, c'était quelque chose de rassurant et de motivant. Avec soulagement, il avait constaté que plus les semaines passaient et moins le besoin de prendre les béquilles se faisait ressentir. Sûrement grâce à l'aide et aux conseils qu'Harold avait reçu, mais aussi d'un dragon qui avait pris une habitude naturelle d'être là quand il fallait. Tout cela avait accru d'autant plus les liens qui les unissaient.

Harold avait passé des semaines à aider Krokmou pour qu'il puisse voler de nouveau comme un dragon. Puis paradoxalement, Krokmou avait mis des semaines à aider Harold pour qu'il puisse se déplacer comme un homme.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°2 : Les paroles de Monika.<br>**_**_Stoïck doit gérer les déboires de son fils qui n'est qu'un petit garçon._**_


	3. Les paroles de Monika

Le souvenir du combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Les paroles de Monika <strong>

_Stoïck doit gérer les déboires de son fils qui n'est qu'un petit garçon._

* * *

><p>Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs d'Harold, Monika fut sa seule nourrice. On confia le petit garçon à la jeune femme avant même qu'il ne sache marcher <em>;<em> c'était une femme douce qui prit une grande place dans la vie d'Harold. Mais lorsqu'il eut neuf ans, elle se maria et quitta le village Berk. En effet, son mari, un brave homme, faisait partie d'une autre communauté, ce qui poussa le couple à faire un choix sur le lieu de leur foyer. Pendant longtemps, ils hésitèrent pour savoir dans quel village ils construiraient leur maison. Durant tout ce temps, le petit garçon pria tous les dieux vikings pour que Monika choisisse la communauté de Berk. Il essaya également de la persuader de faire ce choix, en lui vantant les piètres avantages de son village, mais au final ce choix si difficile se porta sur l'autre communauté, où l'on trouvait une terre excellente pour l'élevage, peuplée de dragons moins destructeurs.

Le problème du remplacement apparut très vite à Stoïck. Bien sûr, pour Harold, c'était inenvisageable. Ce qui conduisit malheureusement à de nombreuses tensions au cours des semaines qui suivirent entre le père et le fils. Stoïck avait absolument besoin d'une personne pour s'occuper de son fils quand il était absent, mais Harold refusait catégoriquement qu'une autre personne remplace Monika. La tension entre les deux personnes n'en finit pas de monter, elle atteignit son summum le jour du départ de la nourrice.

A quelques heures du départ du drakkar, Harold et Stoïck se réunirent dans la hutte pour mettre un point final sur cette discorde qui régnait depuis plusieurs semaines. Étant donné que le père et le fils se retrouvaient au pied du mur, c'était maintenant ou jamais que la décision devait être prise. Finalement une dispute éclata, ce n'était pas la première et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière pourtant cette dispute était plus violente qu'à l'accoutumer.

.~.§.~.

Père et fils restaient fermement campés sur leurs positions. Les bras croisés, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux déterminés, tout cela montraient à quel point ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient lâcher prise. Pour Harold, les choses étaient claires : il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle nourrice qui remplacerait Monika, surnommée Méné, au grand désespoir de Stoïck qui n'arrêtait pas d'expliquer à son fils qu'il était encore trop jeune et qu'il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

- C'est Méné ou personne d'autre !, avait-il sans cesse répété à son père avec détermination. Puis j'ai presque l'âge de me passer d'une nourrice, Papa, et surtout je t'ai toi.

L'homme commençait à sentir la fatigue monter en lui. Son fils était encore trop jeune pour prendre pleinement conscience de la lourde responsabilité d'être chef de village, en particulier le village Berk régulièrement attaqué par les dragons.

- Harold, je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi à plein temps...

Un silence s'installa dans la hutte familiale. Harold, à court d'arguments sur le moment, finit par baisser la tête d'un air vaincu. Stoïck prit espoir que cette longue conversation, un peu mouvementée, prendrait fin. Cependant, même si c'était difficile pour le petit viking, il décida de repartir à la charge en relançant la conversation. Après avoir résisté aussi longtemps, il était hors de question pour lui de lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Seulement il rétorqua bêtement ce qu'il avait dans le coeur.

- Alors empêche Méné de partir, déclara-t-il une voix brisée.

- Là tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop et tu le sais très bien.

- Mais je t'en demande pas autant quand je te dis que je ne veux pas d'une autre nourrice !, lança-t-il avec rage.

L'agacement de Stoïck monta de plus en plus, sans le vouloir il répondit à son fils en lui hurlant presque dans les oreilles.

- Veux-tu arrêter de te comporter comme un enfant ou comme un bébé capricieux ?

Cette fois-ci, il espérait que ses paroles rentreraient bien dans le crâne de son fils.

Par contre, le jeune viking ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionné par le volume des paroles de son père. Il ne flancha pas, mais il se préparait à se prendre une tourniole à tout instant.

- C'est de ta faute Papa, parce que tu me considères encore comme un enfant !

Le petit garçon était à mille lieues d'être un adule. Cependant, Stoïck était conscient que son fils devait apprendre à grandir vite. Comme pour tous les enfants, c'était quelque chose de primordial dans la vie des vikings.

- Très bien, maintenant ça va être de ma faute, s'offusqua Stoïck. Alors explique-moi en quoi je te considère comme un enfant ?

- En voulant m'imposer une nourrice !

- De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis, Harold. Tu auras une nouvelle nourrice et ça sera Cléma.

L'homme se retourna brusquement et prit le chemin de la sortie pour faire comprendre que la conversation était finie et sa décision prise.

- Non, pas elle !, hurla Harold avec un regard entêté.

Stoïck revint de nouveau vers son fils.

- Alors, qui ?, demanda-t-il exaspère.

- Méné !

Décidément, cette conversation ne menait nulle part, pensa-t-il.

- Harold, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Stoïck avait remarqué que le garçon écoutait mieux quand on lui parlait calmement. Mais par tous les dieux, que cela pouvait être dur parfois, surtout dans une telle situation... Alors, il décida de garder son calme et de reprendre la conversation du début.

- Tu es trop jeune pour prendre soin de toi. Je suis amené à être régulièrement absent durant la journée, surtout pour des affaires concernant le village, mais aussi pour nous procurer de la nourriture, mon fils. Comprends-tu, Harold ? Que les parties de pêche et de chasse, sans compter qu'il faut s'occuper des moutons, sont nécessaires pour que tu puisses avoir quelque chose dans ton assiette tous les jours et des habits pour te tenir chaud ?

- Il faut vraiment une grande personne pour s'occuper d'autres grandes personnes ?, demanda son fils d'un ton radouci.

- Oui, parce qu'il faut une personne pour diriger ce village pour que l'ordre et l'organisation puissent exister.

- Dans ce cas, laisse la gestion du village à quelqu'un d'autre, suggéra-t-il.

- Non. C'est à moi que revient cette responsabilité et il faut bien qu'elle aille à quelqu'un.

- Mais cette charge ne pourrait pas revenir à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu le sais, c'est le devoir de notre famille depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle changera. Toi aussi, Harold, tu devras prendre un jour la relève.

Cette image angoissait Stoïck constamment. Il redoutait le jour où son petit garçon devrait prendre la relève. _Que les dieux m'accordent de vivre assez longtemps pour que j'aide mon fils à devenir le prochain leader du village. Je veux au moins savoir Harold capable d'une telle responsabilité avant de partir au Walhalla,_ songea Stoïck en son for intérieur. Mais l'être chétif et têtu qui se tenait devant sa stature imposante ne lui donnait guère d'espoir.

- Et bien, je ne suis pas aussi gros qu'un village, répliqua Harold. Il doit bien avoir une petite place pour moi. Non ?

- En effet, fiston, tu n'es pas bien gros mais ce n'est pas le cas de tes bêtises qui conduisent trop souvent à des catastrophes plus grosses que toi.

Le garçon soupira en baissant les épaules.

- Et si je te dis que je ne ferai plus de catastrophes ?

- Je doute fort que tu en sois capable, d'où la nécessité d'une personne qui veille sur toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas d'une nourrice !, insista son fils avec rage.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais ça sera le cas, pourtant. Maintenant, j'ai du travail, il faut...

Avec vivacité, Harold coupa la parole de son père.

- Je peux te promettre que je vais rendre la vie de cette nourrice impossible !, rugit-il d'une voix remplie de détermination. Et les catastrophes que je produis, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne les fais pas exprès. Mais si tu m'imposes une nourrice, je te promets que les catastrophes seront pires !

- Quoi ?, rétorqua son père sur un ton scandalisé. Du chantage ? Tu es vraiment impossible*, Harold ! Et bien je ne m'y plierai pas, fin de la discussion !, finit-il sur un ton péremptoire.

Stoïck se retourna et prit le chemin de la sortie à grands enjambées.

- Laisse-moi une toute petite chance, s'il te plaît papa..., supplia le jeune viking au fond de la pièce.

Le chef du village baissa les épaules et finit par capituler.

- Je vais y réfléchir, conclut-il avec lassitude.

_Là je suis trop épuisé pour continuer avec lui dans cette voie_, songea Stoïck. Il ferma la porte dans un fracas qui fit trembler armes et boucliers accrochés au mur, ainsi que son fils au fond de la pièce.

.~.§.~.

Le jeune garçon était partagé, il avait peut-être gagné au sujet de la nourrice mais, il était conscient que sa victoire rajoutait une nouvelle charge sur les épaules de son père dont il pouvait bien se passer. Il était loin de souhaiter plus de problèmes à son père, en plus ces disputes répétées n'amélioraient pas leurs relations. Pour Harold, cette victoire avait comme un goût amer.

.~.§.~.

Le père et le fils sortirent de la hutte pour quitter cette atmosphère chargée d'électricité. Ils subissaient une telle tension qu'ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air et de s'aérer la tête. Sous prétexte de fausses excuses, Harold et son père partirent chacun de leur côté pour prendre de la distance. Ils prirent peut-être trop de distance car, au final ils n'arrivaient pas à se retrouver.

Très vite, Stoïck se mit à la recherche de son fils introuvable. Ignorer où se trouvait Harold était toujours quelque chose d'angoissant pour le grand viking, si en plus le temps était compté c'était encore pire. Le chef de Berk arpenta le village et assaillit les passants de questions. On lui répondit qu'Harold avait été vu déambulant dans les rues sans but précis. De toute évidence son fils était dans les parages ce qui était rassurant. En outre Harold n'avait pas encore dit ses adieux à Monika, donc il devrait normalement refaire surface près du port. Il ne restait plus à Stoïck que de prendre le chemin du port pour avoir une chance de retrouver son fils.

Avant de se diriger vers le port, l'homme se positionna sur l'un des points de vue les plus hauts du village. Il se tenait immobile au bord de la falaise, ses yeux bleus dirigés sur Berk dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son garçon. Quand Monika vit cette grande silhouette, qui était visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose, elle partit à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour Stoïck, avez-vous vu Harold ? Le départ est pour bientôt et je ne veux surtout pas partir sans lui dire au revoir.

- Je le cherche également, pour les mêmes raisons. Il a simplement dit qu'il allait faire un tour. Je l'ai pourtant prévenu qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, votre drakkar est pratiquement chargé mais avec lui...

- Oui, il n'écoute que trop rarement, confirma-t-elle.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a dans la tête, ronchonna-t-il.

- Plus de choses qu'il pourrait ne laisser croire. Ne vous en faites pas Stoïck, votre fils est aussi très intelligent.

L'homme plissa les sourcils.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas l'intelligence que les Vikings utilisent le plus souvent. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne lui sera pas utile et je crois que ça sera à vous, Stoïck, de l'aider dans cette voie.

- Oui, comme celle de devenir chef, précisa mollement le viking.

- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour vous préoccuper de ça ?

- En parler maintenant semble tôt Monika, mais nous savons tous deux que le temps passe très vite.

Le chef du village de Berk regardait l'horizon avec des yeux attristés.

- En réalité, poursuit-il, aujourd'hui je ne vois pas en Harold l'étoffe d'un chef. C'est malheureusement mon seul fils et je pense que ça restera ainsi. Vous savez que Valhallarama nous a quittés suite à des complications après la naissance de mon fils et je sais que je n'aurais jamais le coeur de refaire ma vie avec une autre femme.

Monika s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Stoïck l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu Valh, elle me l'a dit. Elle tenait à ce que je refasse ma vie mais, même si je l'avais vraiment voulu, le temps me manquait cruellement, entre le village, les attaques de dragons, Harold et ses bêtises...

- C'est normal de faire des bêtises, à son âge, rassura la jeune femme.

- Mais avec mon fils… La normalité, soit il la dépasse par la quantité de sottises qu'il réussit à faire, soit il ne l'atteint pas par la hauteur de sa taille.

- Attendez que les années passent, bien qu'il y ait de fortes chances que vous ne pensiez pas toujours ça, laissez le temps à Harold de grandir. Il n'est pas en avance, je vous l'accorde. Par contre, il peut très bien atteindre votre taille à l'âge adulte. Cela pourrait déjà l'aider à tenir tête aux personnes les plus réfractaires. Puis son manque d'assurance pourra se dissiper avec les années. Je peux déjà vous certifier qu'il possède votre entêtement.

- Oui, ça je l'ai remarqué.

Une personne au loin appela la jeune femme.

- Désolé, mais je dois vous laisser, Stoïck bonne chance pour tout !

- Bonne chance à vous aussi, Monika.

- Merci.

Le grand viking regarda la jeune femme se diriger vers le port, mais point d'Harold en vue.

.~.§.~.

Le jour du départ de Monika, il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. Pourtant, il soufflait un vent glacial à vous geler les os. La lumière du crépuscule rayonnait déjà de l'autre côté de la falaise, signe que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à montrer son visage. Harold près des falaises, regardait le soleil se coucher et pensa que cette journée s'était écoulée beaucoup trop vite.

Il s'avança doucement sur les passerelles qui menaient aux quais. En tournant la tête il vit le port de son village, les bateaux, les gens, ainsi que les odeurs marines qui arrivaient jusque dans ses narines. Il entendit aussi les mouettes qui volaient au-dessus des quais en faisant leur vacarme habituel. Il y avait toujours de l'activité au port de Berk, des bateaux arrivaient et repartaient, déchargeaient ou chargeaient des marchandises. C'était un endroit qui grouillait d'activité. Harold, d'humeur mélancolique, était loin d'être très enthousiaste à l'idée de croiser l'animation du port.

En effet, notre petit Viking haut comme trois pommes avançait lentement à travers la foule. Tellement lentement que ces pieds finirent par traîner sur les planches de bois. En réalité, il espérait retarder l'inévitable même s'il était conscient que cela ne retarderait rien. Tout à coup, il vit une silhouette familière qui s'avançait clairement vers lui : celle de son père. Avec sa haute taille et sa large carrure, il lui barra le passage, et s'adressa à son fils sur un ton rude.

- Harold ! Mais où étais-tu passé encore ?

- J'ai fait un petit tour pour me détendre. Rien d'autre, raconta-t-il d'une voix atone.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers le port et évita ainsi les yeux contrariés de son père. Sentant l'accablement de son fils, Stoïck n'insista pas.

- Monika t'attend sûrement, vas lui dire au revoir et dépêches-toi avant qu'elle ne parte !

- Oui, Papa...

Harold reprit sa route en traînant les pieds sur le sol encore plus fort.

.~.§.~.

Monika était en train de charger le reste de ses affaires sur son drakkar. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son travail et la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec une personne qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'Harold, qui se tenait un peu plus loin sur le quai. C'est vrai qu'il était difficile de repérer une si petite forme au milieu de si grands Vikings. Avant de la rejoindre, le jeune garçon prit le temps de l'observer. Le plus horrible pour lui c'était qu'elle était heureuse et enthousiaste de partir. Sans doute dû au fait qu'elle était une femme mariée et que maintenant elle allait fonder son propre foyer. Ce bonheur de partir se lisait sur son visage et déprimait le pauvre garçon. Il pensa que si elle ne le voyait pas elle ne partirait pas. Cependant, il était inutile d'espérer qu'elle ne partirait pas. Maintenant qu'Harold voyait la joie de Monika, il se rendit à l'évidence que, demain, elle ne serait plus là.

Le chagrin qu'il réussissait à contenir derrière le mince espoir qui lui restait le submergea. Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer et sa gorge se serra sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il essuya les larmes qui allaient couler sur son visage avec le revers de sa manche. Quand Monika posa enfin ses yeux sur le petit garçon, ses yeux noisette qui rayonnaient de joie, se transformèrent en un regard grave. Elle s'avança vers lui à toutes jambes, les bras tendus pour le serrer fort contre elle. Harold ne refusa pas ce dernier gros câlin de sa nourrice. Il goûta pour une dernière fois le parfum de fleur de ses cheveux châtains.

.~.§.~.

- Harold, mais où étais-tu passé ? On t'a cherché partout, ton père et moi.

- Pour Papa ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai vu juste avant de descendre au port. Je suis simplement parti faire un petit tour, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et j'avais peur que tu sois déjà partie.

- Il est hors de question que je parte sans t'avoir dit au revoir, assura-t-elle.

- Merci, Méné, dit-il d'une voix coupée sur son épaule.

- C'est tout à fait normal... Mais est-ce que tout va bien ?

- J'ai peur d'être seul maintenant..., hésita-t-il à dire.

- Tu ne seras pas seul, voyons. Tu auras toujours ton père, car il t'aime énormément.

Elle le sera encore plus fort entre ses bras.

- Ouais...

- Harold !, lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne remets jamais l'amour de ton père en question, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Suis-je vraiment le fils qu'il mérite ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que oui ! Tu sais de nombreux enfants pensent ne pas être dignes de leurs parents.

- Alors, dans la liste je dois être en tête ! marmonna-t-il.

Le plus terrible pour la jeune femme ce n'étaient pas les paroles qu'il prononçait, mais la conviction avec laquelle le jeune garçon les avait dites. Sans parler du regard qui ne démentait pas. La jeune femme déglutit.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? murmura Monika avec peine.

- Méné, tu me vois vraiment chef plus tard, comme mon papa ?

Cette conversation pouvait s'annoncer longue et elle ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ?

- Un tard de choses Méné tu veux que je commence par quoi ?

Inutile de le raisonner,_ il n'écoutera pas vu dans l'état où il est, il vaut mieux le rassurer_, pensa sa nourrice.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir te réserve. Il n'est pas impossible que tu deviennes quelqu'un de plus redoutable que le chef d'une petite communauté comme celle de Berk.

- Je suis content que tu penses ça de moi, mais pour un tel avenir je ne parierais pas sur moi.

- Harold, protesta-t-elle sur un ton fatigué.

- Je sais, je ne dois pas être défaitiste. Après tout si je peux tuer un dragon comme tout bon viking, ça sera probablement le début du chemin pour être un homme. Comme Papa ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces sacs d'écailles qui viennent régulièrement nous attaquer, on aurait tous beaucoup moins de problèmes.

- Quoi, tuer un dragon ?, dit-elle médusée.

Son intuition lui disait que ça ne lui correspondait pas, elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. Peut-être à cause de la sensibilité du garçon, car Monika savait qu'Harold était un garçon très sensible contrairement à ce qu'il voulait montrer. Pourrait-il tuer ? Après tout elle ne savait pas comment aller évoluer le jeune viking.

- Oui ! Je serai un tueur de dragons, annonça-t-il avec conviction.

- Monika !

C'était la voix de son mari qui l'appelait.

- Oui ?

- Nous sommes prêts, on n'attend plus que toi ma chérie.

- J'arrive dans un instant.

Elle serra de nouveau Harold dans ses bras et le mit en garde sur la voie qu'il souhaitait prendre.

- Mais surtout il faut que tu attendes bien d'être prêt pour ce type de combat. On ne rigole pas avec les dragons...

- On ne rigole pas pour grand-chose ici, signala le garçon avec une pointe d'humour.

- Oui ce n'est pas faux, sourit sa nourrice. Mais je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses à cause d'un dragon. Tu sais, qu'on les nomme les tueurs de viking. D'accord ?

- D'accord, acquiesça Harold, mais il est temps que tu partes ils t'attendent depuis un moment.

.~.§.~.

Elle embrasa le garçon sur la tête et monta à bord de son drakkar. A peine les voiles libérées et l'ancre levée, le vent s'engouffra dans la voilure et fit partir le bateau du port de Berk. Elle regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes, s'éloigner tout doucement la petite forme sur les quais. En voyant les yeux tristes de sa nourrice, Harold regrettait presque sa joie de tout à l'heure. Soudain elle monta sur l'arrière du bateau et cria de toutes ses forces.

- Je reviendrais à Berk pour te voir je le promets !

Le garçon répondit avec toute la force de ses petits pommons.

- Merci ! Mais je comprendrais que tu ais des choses plus importantes à faire avant. Prends bien soin de toi ma nourrice préférée !

- Toi aussi mon garçon, mais surtout fait très attention à t...

Le vent emporta le reste de ses paroles. Harold regarda pendant longtemps le drakkar s'éloigner, jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'une petite tache noire parmi le bleu de l'océan. Quand il ne distingua plus rien, il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Les étoiles apparurent dans le bleu nocturne de la nuit. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

.~.§.~.

En longeant les quais pour regagner le village, il vit Kognedur et Kranedur en train de se chamailler à cause d'un casier à homards. Nul ne sut comment, mais ils perdirent tout deux l'équilibre et firent un magnifique plongeon dans l'océan.

Plouf !  
>Harold, qui passait pas loin, ne put s'empêcher de leur demander :<p>

- Alors l'eau est bonne ?

- La ferme !

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°3 : Merci la forge<br>_Stoïck essaie de trouver une solution aux problèmes que peut parfois créer Harold._**


	4. Merci la forge

Le souvenir du combat _(suite du chapitre 2)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Merci la forge <strong>

_Stoïck essaie de trouver une solution aux problèmes que peut parfois créer Harold._

* * *

><p>Sans nourrice, Stoïck se retrouvait avec un fils errant en toute liberté et sans surveillance. Une situation qui n'enchantait pas le chef du village, surtout qu'Harold avait toujours eu des idées folles qui avaient bien failli le rendre fou de nombreuses fois. S'il ne trouvait pas très vite une occupation à son fils, les problèmes ne tarderaient pas à arriver.<p>

Après avoir réglé pendant des heures un différend entre deux éleveurs de moutons, Stoïck décida de se ressourcer à la grande salle. C'était le lieu idéal pour un viking assoiffé ou ayant simplement envie de manger un morceau : il y avait toujours de la nourriture à disposition pour remplir les ventres affamés. Quand c'était le chef du village qui y venait, la coutume voulait qu'on lui remette les meilleurs morceaux.

Stoïck entra dans une salle étonnamment calme, à l'exception d'un groupe de personnes qui riait au sujet de filets de pêche qui s'étaient accrochés. On lui annonça qu'il y avait du sanglier sur la broche prêt à être découpé. Cette nouvelle donna l'eau à la bouche à Stoïck qui s'en frotta les mains de plaisir. Il s'installa à une table pour déguster une belle cuisse de sanglier bien juteuse. Il était content d'avoir réussi à résoudre l'affaire des clôtures pour les montons, seulement, il allait devoir s'atteler très vite à un autre problème plus compliqué à résoudre : comment gérer Harold pendant la journée.

Pour répondre cette question, des tas d'idées se bousculaient dans tous les sens dans la tête de Stoïck, lui donnant presque mal au crâne. Certaines de ses idées étaient plausibles mais difficilement réalisables, d'autres étaient simplement des rêves utopiques. Parmi toutes les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, une sortait du lot. La forge était éventuellement une des solutions que Stoïck pouvait utiliser. Puisqu'il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à perdre, pourquoi ne pas demander un petit service à son vieil ami ?

Stoïck sortit de la grande salle en se léchant les doigts pour récolter les dernières saveurs de la cuisse de sanglier. Il ouvrit grand les oreilles et mit sa main près d'une pour mieux entendre. Pour savoir si Gueulfor travaillait à la forge il fallait tendre l'oreille et voir si on entendait des bruits de marteau qui cognait sur le fer. C'était bien le cas en ce moment, le forgeron était en plein travail et croulait littéralement sous les commandes. Cependant, Gueulfor était loin de se douter de la venue du chef, qui était aussi son ami.

.~.§.~.

Stoïck s'approcha de l'entrée de la forge et fut frappé par la chaleur du four, qui lui monta au visage, et les odeurs de fer et de charbon qui envahissaient les lieux. Gueulfor, concentré sur son travail, n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait un visiteur et continuait à faire un raffut infernal avec son marteau. Pour être sûr d'être entendu Stoïck se mit à hurler.

- Comme vas-tu, Gueulfor ?

Les épaules de ce dernier se soulevèrent de surprise. Gueulfor se précipita de plonger son travail d'une couleur rouge ardent dans le tenon d'eau froide, qui laissa place à un crépitement puis à un jet de vapeur. Le forgeron se retourna vers Stoïck.

- Très bien, mon ami : j'ai du boulot à la pelle. Que demander de mieux ?

- Je n'en doute pas vu les derniers dégâts sur la tourelle du port, sans parler des portes défoncées de l'une des granges... Enfin ! Mais ce n'est pas trop dur, d'être seul à s'occuper de la forge ? Surtout pour un village entier et régulièrement endommagé…

- Mais non, déclara-t-il d'un ton serein, je me débrouille. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Une petite commande ?

- Non je souhaiterais seulement parler, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Stoïck prit appui sur l'un des piliers de la forge.

- C'est à propos d'Harold. Il refuse une nouvelle nourrice et si je lui en impose une de force, il lui mènera la vie impossible. Le pire c'est qu'il a assez d'énergie pour ça. S'il pouvait utiliser cette énergie autrement, ça me faciliterait la vie.

- Il faut le comprendre, il était très attaché à Monika, son départ doit être difficile pour lui.

- Le comprendre !, répondit Stoïck sur un ton irrité. Mais je le comprends Gueulfor, mais lui pourrait-il comprendre un peu son père ? Tu sais, j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper tout le temps d'Harold. Le laisser seul n'est pas envisageable, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais retrouver à la fin de la journée.

Étant conscient que le motif de sa venue était délicat, Stoïck essaya d'amener le sujet en douceur. Seulement, Gueulfor commençait à voir clairement la chose arriver.

- Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite !, s'écria-t-il avec un soupçon de panique.

Gueulfor fit de grands mouvements de mains pour stopper les paroles de Stoïck.

- Écoute, je n'ai rien contre Harold, au contraire je l'aime bien ce petit bonhomme, mais la forge... Non, si tu... Euh, je crois p..., bafouilla-t-il.

Il essayait de trouver les bons mots, mais c'était comme si toutes les bonnes raisons de dire non voulaient sortir en même temps, donnant un résultat inintelligible à son interlocuteur. Stoïck, préparé aux refus, avait anticipé ses arguments.

- Je t'en prie !, protesta-t-il. Ne me dis pas que la forge n'est pas un endroit sûr, Gueulfor, je le sais déjà. Mais crois-moi, le village est encore moins sûr que ta forge. Et puis, ton atelier n'est pas gigantesque, tu peux facilement l'avoir à l'œil ici.

Gueulfor avait finalement réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis.

- Je regrette mais ça ne va pas être possible, s'exprima-t-il sur un ton désolé. Il faut que je m'occupe de l'atelier et comme tu l'as dit, il y a une forge pour un village en entier, c'est donc beaucoup de boulot.

- Hum ! Je comprends, mais je ne te demande pas de t'occuper de mon fils comme tu le penses. Je voudrais que tu prennes Harold comme apprenti.

A cet instant le forgeron manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers et de s'étouffer. Il avait vu la demande de Stoïck arrivée à des kilomètres, mais l'idée de l'apprenti ne lui avait pas effleurée l'esprit.

- Quoi ? Heu non, je n'ai pas besoin d'un apprenti..., expliqua Gueulfor confus.

- Pourtant, c'est toi qui me disais tout à l'heure qu'il avait beaucoup de travail dans cette forge. Alors pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un apprenti ? De toute façon, tu devras le faire un jour.

- Je ne sais pas, ton fils est jeune et ne semble pas encore bâti pour un tel travail. Quitte à prendre un apprenti, pour tout te dire, j'avais déjà songé à Varek. Il est plus âgé et possède une meilleure corpulence pour le travail à la forge. Tu sais Stoïck, un apprenti, ça ne se choisit pas sur un coup de tête ou à la va-vite. Prendre un apprenti c'est une lourde responsabilité, car j'en aurais pour des années à lui apprendre le métier. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me tromper. De plus, s'il ne prend aucun plaisir dans son travail, il ne fera jamais un bon forgeron. Ce serait comme si je donnais mon savoir à une personne qui s'en moque et ce savoir risquerait d'être perdu. Je refuse de permettre une chose pareille.

- Très bien, mais accorde au moins une chance à Harold. S'il ne fait vraiment pas faire l'affaire je reprendrai mon fils, mais ça m'aura au moins permis de gagner un peu de temps. Gueulfor peux-tu me l'accorder ?

- Allez, envoie-moi le garçon. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Stoïck. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids colossal des épaules. En plus de cela, Stoïck était aussi rassuré. Il savait qu'il remettait son fils à une personne digne de confiance. Il remercia Gueulfor en tapant sur son épaule.

- Merci, je te revaudrai ça.

.~.§.~.

On peut dire que Stoïck ne perdit pas de temps, dès le lendemain matin, avant même que le soleil soit levé, il envoya son fils à la forge. Harold traversa un village silencieux, la plupart des habitants dormaient encore à cette heure. Gueulfor était un des rares à devoir se lever aussi tôt, étant donné qu'il devait allumer le four de bonne heure afin qu'il puisse atteindre une bonne température pour transformer le bois en braises ardentes.

Harold se tenait devant la forge avec un air boudeur, il n'était pas pressé de pénétrer dans cet endroit sombre. Gueulfor n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'allumer le feu qui chassait habituellement l'humidité de la nuit. Seules les bougies éclairaient l'atelier. La seule autre source de lumière était la pâle lueur bleue du crépuscule.

Malgré le fait qu'Harold connaissait la forge, il regardait l'atelier différemment ce matin-là. Sa tête n'arrêtait pas de pivoter de gauche à droite comme s'il voyait l'endroit pour la première fois. En réalité, il essayait simplement de comprendre comment il était possible de travailler du matin au soir dans cette forge, sans craquer. Gueulfor qui avait vu Harold avec des yeux perdus lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Alors, prêt, Harold ?, ironisa le forgeron en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ai-je le choix ?, ronchonna-t-il sur un ton fataliste.

- Non, on ne te laisse pas le choix, c'est vrai. Il faut dire que tu n'as pas laissé beaucoup de choix à ton père et Stoïck ne me l'a pas laissé non plus. Allez, sois rassuré : ça va bien se passer, je vais commencer par te montrer comment on aiguise une lame.

Après plusieurs semaines à travailler avec Harold, Gueulfor remarqua que son apprenti n'avait pas causé des cataclysmes à la forge. Bien sûr, Harold faisait quelques petites erreurs ou bêtises mais rien d'anormal. En fait, le garçon faisait principalement le travail qu'on lui demandait sans rechigner, mais sans non plus montrer le moindre plaisir. C'était justement ce qui préoccupait Gueulfor, ce manque d'intérêt que lui suscitait ce métier. Si Harold n'aimait pas le travail d'un forgeron il ne pourrait pas le garder comme apprenti. Cependant, quand le jour du travail du fer arriva, la curiosité dans les yeux d'Harold apparue et donna comme un parfum de chance.

.~.§.~.

Stoïck avait réussi à faire entrer son fils comme apprenti à la forge. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas parce que Harold travaillait avec Gueulfor qu'il en avait pour autant perdu son imagination.

Pour lutter contre les dragons Harold avait une idée qui lui trottait depuis un moment dans la tête. Cette grande idée concernait un endroit qu'il fréquentait souvent : la forge, et plus précisément sa cheminée. Le jeune Viking voyait tellement de dragons voler autour d'elle durant les raids, qu'il trouvait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser autrement qu'en simple conduit d'évacuation de fumée.

Harold avait imaginé un système de bouchon à placer au sommet de la cheminée qui devrait exploser lorsqu'un feu serait allumé. Ce qui, par conséquent, abattrait les dragons qui volaient autour de la forge. Naturellement, quand Harold passa à la pratique, ce ne fut pas une réussite.

- Harold !, s'écria Stoïck avec un soupçon de frayeur dans sa voix. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as failli faire exploser la forge, ET TOI AVEC !?

Stoïck avait haussé le ton sur la fin, pour insister sur la gravité de l'acte de son fils. Harold, quand à lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules, mal à l'aise. Devant une telle réaction, Stoïck sentit le désarroi l'envahir. Mais est-ce qu'un jour je vais savoir m'y prendre avec lui? Une chose restait toutefois mystérieuse : comment Harold avait réussi à faire une chose pareil sur la cheminée de la forge ?

- Mais par tous les dieux !, vociféra Stoïck. Comment as-tu réussi à mettre cette chose sur la cheminée ? Qui t'a aidé ?

- Personne..., répondit son fils d'une voix tout juste audible.

Seulement le chef du village ne le croyait pas.

- Ha oui ! Alors comment as-tu fait, explique ?

Stoïck espérait qu'on ne le remarque pas mais il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

- Je suis monté sur le toit avec l'échelle..., commença timidement Harold en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de son père.

- Hein ! Quoi ! Quelle échelle ?, interrompit brusquement Stoïck en recherchant l'objet en question.

- Il parle sûrement de cette échelle derrière la forge, expliqua Gueulfor.

De là où ils étaient, Stoïck ne pouvait voir que le bout de l'échelle dépassant du toit.

- J'ai demandé au couvreur de faire des réparations sur le toit, à la dernière pluie on a eu des fuites.

- D'accord pour l'échelle, rumina Stoïck en tapant du pied et en croisant les bras, juste avant de pointer la cheminée avec un doigt accusateur. Mais comment as-tu fait pour monter jusqu'en haut de la cheminée ?

- Un grappin.

- Quoi ?

Stoïck écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, et resta coi. Surpris par ce silence, Harold jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui était resté la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à parler. Le petit garçon prit une profonde inspiration, il savait pertinemment que la suite allait encore moins plaire à son père.

- J'ai fabriqué un petit grappin il y a longtemps. Je l'ai utilisé pour l'enrouler autour de la tête de la cheminée.

- Et tu as réussi du premier coup ?, demanda Stoïck, abasourdi.

Sa voix était devenue calme et sa colère avait fait place à l'effroi devant les explications de son fils.

- Non...

Harold se pinça les lèves et baissa un peu plus la tête.

- Je l'ai lancé à plusieurs reprises, il a failli me retomber sur la tête plusieurs fois, mais à la quatrième fois il s'est finalement accroché...

Malgré la folie dont il avait fait preuve, il y avait une certaine fierté dans la voix du garçon. Harold savait qu'accrocher un grappin n'était pas chose aisée. Alors, le fait qu'il ait réussi - même si c'était un peu dû à la chance - était pour lui la preuve qu'il était un viking. Cependant, face au regard froid de son père qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux ou même battu des paupières, cette fierté qu'il avait ressentie un instant plus tôt s'envola.

- Et je me suis hissé jusqu'en haut et ensuite j'ai bricolé la cheminée..., finit-il péniblement son récit.

A la fin, sa voix s'était réduite à un faible murmure. Il avait mis ses mains dans le dos et s'amusait à creuser un trou avec son pied. S'il y avait eu un trou de souris dans les parages, Harold se serait engouffré à l'intérieur à toute vitesse.

- Tu aurais pu te briser le cou ou te fracasser le crâne, en es-tu conscient ?, s'exclama Stoïck presque désemparé.

Stoïck s'était accroupi et avait saisi les épaules de son fils pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Il pensait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Gueulfor. La forge recelait plus de dangers qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- Oui papa, dit son fils avec sa petite voix.

Non je necroispas, songea Stoïck en fermant les yeux.

- Et quand as-tu fait ça ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

- La nuit, quand tu dormais.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu sortir de la maison, s'étonna l'homme sur un ton septique.

- J'ai fait attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Et puis, quand tu ronfles, c'est un peu le top départ pour partir sans que tu le remarques.

Stoïck leva les yeux au ciel, pensant qu'il aurait pu se passer de ce détail en public. Le chef du village se redressa et lança un regard acéré à la foule qui se tenait devant lui. Il tendit le bras vers la forge et s'exprima sur un ton furieux.

- Ne me dites pas que personne n'a vu cette chose sur la cheminée ?

Tout le monde se lançait des regards interrogateurs. Apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué le bricolage du fils du chef sur la cheminée.

- Euh... Papa, tu es le premier à n'avoir rien vu, intervint Harold.

Son père prit une tinte rouge écarlate.

- Rentre tout de suite à la maison !

La colère de Stoïck était revenue devant l'insolence de son fils.

-~.ooOoo.~-

Cette époque de combat entre dragons et vikings avait fait place à une ère de paix que tous espéreraient longue.

Stoïck était en train d'aiguiser sa hache quand Harold passa devant lui avec Krokmou et son attirail de vol.

- On part faire une petite balade, à tout à l'heure !

Son père fronça les sourcils.

- Attends, Harold !

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il inquiet devant la porte.

Stoïck pencha la tête sur le côté et observa Harold d'un œil attentif.

- Tu n'es pas un peu bancal ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je veux dire… Ta démarche, je la trouve bancale, tu n'as pas de problème avec ta jambe au moins ?

Pour vérifier les paroles de son père Harold fit quelques pas dans la pièce et ne constata rien d'anormal.

- Non, rien de dérangeant pourtant.

- Hum, murmura Stoïck en se caressant la barbe. Alors, tu as sûrement un peu grandi, ce qui expliquerait ton allure bancale.

Stoïck vit les yeux de son fils pétiller de joie. Grandir, avait été parfois une hantise pour Harold. Il avait toujours regardé la taille de son père avec envie, mais sa croissance lui semblait tellement lente qu'il pensait devoir rester un nain toute sa vie. Malgré son excitation, c'était sur un ton clame et sérieux qu'il répondît à son père.

- Possible, je vais voir avec Gueulfor pour régler ma jambe. Je sais bien que je vais devoir faire des réglages sur ma jambe régulièrement, sans compter qu'il faudra que je la change plusieurs fois. Mais on s'en occupe...

Le grognement d'un dragon impatient de rejoindre les nuages avec son cavalier se fit entendre au fond de la pièce.

- Allez-y ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bon vol à tous les deux.

- Merci !

Harold et Krokmou disparurent illico sans demander leur reste. En regardant son fils partir, Stoïck réalisa qu'Harold grandissait, ce qui voulait aussi dire que son garçon devenait petit à petit un homme. C'était une idée qui réjouissait le chef Viking même s'il aurait bien aimé garder son petit garçon un peu plus longtemps. Le temps où Harold le dérangeait la nuit pour des cauchemars semblait déjà bien loin.

Comme une de ces fois où Harold l'avait dérangé en pleine réflexion. A cette époque, son fils n'était qu'un enfant qui avait parfois besoin d'être rassuré.

-~.ooOoo.~-

Stoïck était assis devant la table en train de réfléchir à la gestion des denrées alimentaires quand il entendit des buis de pas venant de l'étage. L'homme se retourna et vit son fils descendre les marches entouré de sa couverture.

- Papa.

- Oui, fils ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar..., frissonna Harold d'une voix angoissée.

- Je sais qu'un cauchemar n'a rien d'agréable, fils, je comprends, mais il faut aussi que tu apprennes à surmonter tes peurs. Maintenant, il est tard et on a tous besoin de dormir.

Stoïck se leva pour reconduire Harold dans sa chambre.

- J'ai rêvé que tu te faisais tuer par un gros dragon. Est-ce que ça va arriver ?

Stoïck s'arrêta et regarda Harold, embarrassé. Comme beaucoup de parents, Stoïck n'était pas pressé de raconter la cruauté du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. En outre, ça n'allait sûrement pas aider Harold au sujet de ses cauchemars. Cependant, cacher la vérité n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- C'est une possibilité comme une autre, mais ne crains rien : ton papa est fort !, rugit-il en levant le poing. Il est largement de taille contre les créatures les plus féroces. Ne t'inquiète pas les dragons les plus forts renonceront à se frotter à moi, terrifiés par mon puissant marteau !, exagéra-t-il.

Harold assis sur les dernières marches d'escalier, avait écouté le discours de son père avec de grands yeux. L'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage avait finalement disparue devant cette mise en scène. Stoïck prit alors son fils dans ses bras pour le mettre au lit. Harold ne manqua pas de se blottir dans les gros bras de son papa qui étaient sources de chaleur et de sécurité.

- Ce cauchemar est terminé maintenant, dors à présent, dit Stoïck d'une voix cajoleuse.

Stoïck déposa Harold dans son lit et remonta les couvertures pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

- Mais demain, le cauchemar va revenir.

- Hum ! Tu fais souvent ce cauchemar Harold ?

- Oui...

- Et bien, je peux demander à Gothi qu'elle essaye de chasser ces cauchemars avec l'une de ses incantations.

- C'est possible ?, demanda le garçon plein d'espoir.

- Disons qu'elle peut faire en sorte que ces cauchemars reviennent moins souvent, mais le plus gros du travail pour chasser ces cauchemars viendra de toi. Maintenant, dors et, cette fois-ci, fais de beaux rêves.

- D'accord !

Aussitôt Harold s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures.

.~.§.~.

Après s'être assuré qu'Harold dormait paisiblement, Stoïck retourna dans la pièce centrale et contempla les flammes avec des yeux songeurs. Il comprenait très bien les cauchemars de son fils, étant donné que lui non plus n'échappait pas à ce type de tourments. Il aurait bien aimé s'en débarrasser, mais comme tout le monde il vivait avec.

Ses rêves les plus récurrents concernaient souvent son fils et les dragons, qui en règle générale ne faisaient jamais bon ménage quand ils étaient réunis. Dans ses pires rêves, Stoïck voyait toutes les espèces de dragons connus et tous les dangers ou les situations les plus horribles pour Harold.

Seulement même les cauchemars les plus affreux de Stoïck, n'avaient pas réussi à prévoir ce qu'Harold allait affronter comme créature. En effet, ce n'était pas le père qui avait failli se faire tuer par un gros dragon, mais le fils.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°4 : Le ciel et les nuages<br>**_**Petite balade parmi les nuages avec Krokmou et Harold.**_


	5. Le ciel et les nuages

Le souvenir du combat.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Le ciel et les nuages<strong>

_Petite balade parmi les nuages avec Krokmou et Harold._

* * *

><p>Chaque jour, Harold et Krokmou quittaient le monde des Vikings pour rejoindre leur univers.<p>

Le ciel était un monde en perpétuel renouvellement. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus le jeune viking était la splendeur des nuages et la richesse des couleurs du crépuscule. De l'île, les couchers de soleil étaient magnifiques à voir. En particulier quand le disque solaire, sur le point de disparaître à l'horizon, illuminait le ciel d'une teinte rouge-orange qui se reflétait sur l'océan, rendant la distinction entre le ciel et la mer difficile.

Regarder le soleil se coucher avait quelque chose de reposant mais aussi de vivifiant comme si l'astre du jour transmettait sa force en offrant des spectacles sublimes et des atmosphères envoûtantes. Harold et Krokmou le comprenaient très bien : ils avaient l'impression que la beauté du ciel était capable de leur donner assez d'énergie pour voler jusqu'au bout du monde.

Cependant, voir le crépuscule à dos de dragon était quelque chose d'inimaginable pour le jeune garçon tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Vu du ciel, les couchers de soleil n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux visibles depuis le sol. En un seul instant, le mouvement de vol de Krokmou lui donnait l'impression de voir plusieurs crépuscules, à chaque battement d'ailes, à chaque fois qu'il surgissait d'un nuage ou qu'il tournait la tête, émerveillement était le maître mot devant ce paysage en perpétuelle mutation. Les cumulus prenaient des formes fascinantes qui ne cessaient de changer pour le plus grand plaisir de l'imagination.

Dans le ciel, le monde était complètement différent, le paysage s'étendait à l'infini, il y avait ni frontière, ni d'obstacle. Survoler toute cette infinité sans limite donnait une sensation de force puisque rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la course d'un dragon. Pourtant, Harold se sentait également tout petit, car face à la grandeur du monde il savait qu'il ne représentait pas grand-chose.

Pour Krokmou et son cavalier, les premiers essais en vol furent d'abord centrés sur la direction et l'altitude. Rien que cela causa plusieurs sueurs froides à nos deux aventuriers. Or, au fil du temps, le jeune garçon comprit instinctivement les règles du ciel. Il pouvait par exemple deviner les courants aériens rien qu'à la forme des nuages, et aussi adapter sa direction quand les courants contraires étaient trop forts. Harold savait que son dragon avait un faible pour les courants chauds qui naissaient souvent près des falaises, quand le soleil réchauffait la roche. Ces vents étaient formidables car ils gonflaient les ailes du reptile et les portaient sans effort très haut dans l'atmosphère. Le jeune viking savait que voler nécessitait toute une technique qu'il était important de connaître sur le bout des doigts, s'il voulait échapper à l'accident et profiter pleinement de la balade. Il fallait dire qu'Harold avait un bon professeur, Krokmou savait plus que jamais se faire comprendre en vol.

L'un de leur passe-temps favori était de voler entre les rochers et les falaises de l'île qui semblaient jouer avec la gravité par leurs formes bancales et insolites. Ils adoraient également frôler la cime des sapins pour pouvoir toucher leurs ramure. Mais ce qu'ils aimaient le plus, c'était réaliser de magnifiques chutes libres à travers les nuages, ainsi que d'autres choses que Stoïck, s'il l'apprenait, n'apprécierait pas forcément, mais ils se gardaient bien de lui dire.

.~.§.~.

Aujourd'hui, Krokmou et son cavalier volaient du côté est de l'île qui était propice aux courants chauds. Mais ce jour-là, les vents étaient changeants et incertains, signe probable que le mauvais temps allait s'abattre ou qu'une tempête allait éclater.

À cause de ce temps capricieux, l'adolescent et son dragon étaient sans cesse bousculés de gauche à droite par un vent qui semblait se moquer de leur tentative à voler droit. Harold, secoué dans tous les sens par des rafales de vent, devait s'accrocher fermement aux poignées pour rester en selle. Immédiatement, le garçon eut le réflexe de ne pas s'approcher trop près des rochers ou de la montagne, par peur qu'une bourrasque de vent ne les rabatte brutalement sur la roche. Un peu comme un navire pris dans une tempête qui devait prudemment rester loin des côtes, pour ne pas s'écraser sur les récifs.

- Sale temps mon pote, dit Harold dans les oreilles du reptile, mais raison de plus pour en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dragon secoua la tête pour approuver l'idée de son cavalier. Dès qu'ils avaient l'occasion de s'échapper de la terre ferme, il était hors de question pour ces deux-là de perdre une seule seconde de vol et cela quel que soit le temps.

Krokmou et Harold aperçurent un groupe d'oiseau en train de persécuter un ban de poisson. En voyant toute cette agitation le dragon prit l'initiative de se joindre à la fête. Il plongea à toute vitesse sur le groupe d'oiseaux avec une seule envie, celle de jouer. Dans ces moments-là, son cavalier ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose : se plaquer le plus possible sur la selle et accepter la prise de vitesse du dragon. La volée d'oiseaux, effrayée par le bruit de l'arrivée du furie nocturne, se dispersa dans tous les sens pour laisser passer le dragon qui rasa l'eau à une vitesse folle. Krokmou, pas mécontent d'avoir semé le chaos chez les oiseaux, reprit très vite de l'altitude en laissant derrière lui les cris de mécontentements des volatiles dérangés pendant leur partie de pêche.

- Content de toi, j'imagine ?

Le dragon tira la langue, signe qu'il était fier de sa petite blague. Harold sourit devant ce côté joueur qu'avait parfois le furie nocturne.

Le tour de l'île se poursuivit tranquillement, mais petit à petit, le temps changea. Le ciel dégagé dans lequel Harold et Krokmou jouaient avec les mouettes, se couvrit de nuages poussés par le vent qui agitait déjà leur balade. En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent presque encerclés par des nuages cotonneux et épais. Dans ce monde de gris et blanc, le dragon zigzaguait entre les cumulus toujours plus nombreux qui réduisaient la visibilité pour voler. Les nuages, d'un blanc éclatant, contrastaient avec de gros cumulus gris foncé presque menaçants. La mer faisait écho à ce paysage nuageux en revêtant la même couleur terne que le ciel. Elle se recouvrait également d'un brouillard laiteux cachant l'eau et les rochers.

Mais entre deux bourrasques de vent et surtout avant que le temps ne se dégrade de trop, le garçon était résolu à s'amuser autant que possible avec son ami. C'était comme un jeu entre lui et le vent, mais il était inutile de pousser le jeu trop loin car Harold savait qui serait le gagnant, le vent. On avait le droit de le défier, mais jamais de gagner. Un peu comme la mer qui l'emportait toujours sur les marins et les navires malgré leurs efforts pour la vaincre. Parfois les conversations des marins semblaient familières au jeune viking, notamment quand ils évoquaient les vents et les courants ainsi que la puissance de la mer quand elle se réveillait. Les discussions qu'il entretenait avec son père sur la navigation, lui apparaissaient sous un jour nouveau. Avant le monde de la navigation ne le passionnait pas, mais ce n'était plus le cas et le garçon écoutait désormais attentivement tout ce qui y touchait. Le ciel et la mer étaient deux mondes différents, mais ils avaient aussi leurs points communs.

Harold avait parfois l'impression que voler était comme une drogue pour lui. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour vivre quand il ne volait pas avec le furie nocturne. En effet, l'adolescent avait constaté que s'il n'avait pas eu son quota d'heures avec Krokmou, à faire les fous dans les cieux, il ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Il faut dire que maintenant Harold savait ce que ça faisait d'être aussi libre qu'un oiseau et cela avait changé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Avec le temps, le garçon se demandait s'il n'était tout simplement pas devenu dépendant de sa liberté aérienne.

.~.§.~.

Harold et Krokmou estimèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer au bercail. Ils longèrent l'île ennuagée en effectuant un virage gracieux, puis ils entamèrent leur décente pour rejoindre le village. Sur leur chemin se dressa un gros nuage gris argenté impossible à éviter. Ils n'eurent pas le choix, s'ils voulaient continuer leur route ils devaient plonger dans ce brouillard. Une fois à l'intérieur le nuage leur apparut comme jamais prendre fin. Pendant cette traversée aveugle, durant laquelle Harold voyait à peine la tête de Krokmou, le garçon reçut de plein fouet d'innombrables gouttes d'eau glaciales. Heureusement la traversée ne dura pas longtemps et le jeune viking échappa de peu à la douche froide. Une fois sorti du nuage, Harold essuya l'eau de son visage et put enfin voir le village ainsi que ses magnifiques maisons, qui, d'en haut, paraissaient minuscules.

Nos deux maîtres du ciel réalisèrent un cercle autour de la haute place du village pour voir si elle était suffisamment dégagée et dans le cas contraire pour dire à tout le monde, faites place ! Ils finirent par trouver un endroit dégagé et atterrirent en douceur. Passer du ciel à la terre faisait toujours un drôle d'effet au garçon, comme si l'excitation du vol raisonnait encore en lui. Une fois à terre, Krokmou rabattit ses ailes et attendit que son cavalier descende de son dos. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la terre ferme, Harold, qui était toujours sur sa selle, avait comme souvent cette sensation étrange d'être bercé par les ailes de son ami comme s'ils volaient encore. Mais la balade était finie et il était temps de retrouver le plancher des vaches. Le garçon mit pied-à-terre et fut comme d'habitude déstabilisé par l'inertie du sol les premières secondes.

Harold commença à enlever l'équipement de vol du dos du Krokmou qui condamnait le reptile à rester au sol sans lui. Il s'attela à défaire les sangles mais il s'aperçut vite qu'elles lui donnaient du fil à retordre. En effet, ses doigts étaient ankylosés par le froid et par la pression qu'il avait exercée pour tenir les poignées. En plus de ses mains glacées, son corps tremblait de partout et ses dents claquaient tellement forts qu'il n'entendait plus que leur incessant claquement. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue ou le froid qui arrivait avec la nuit, mais Harold comprit qu'il était frigorifié. Ce froid l'avait pris par surprise arrivé à terre, car dans le ciel il n'avait absolument rien remarqué.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de ranger le matériel dans la forge, Il saisit son gilet de fourrure et s'empressa de le mettre sur ses épaules pour arrêter le froid de l'assaillir. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : un bon feu pour se réchauffer et un bon bol de ragoût bien chaud dans ses mains. Mais juste avant de sortir de la forge le garçon s'arrêta et constata qu'il avait quelque chose d'encombrant dans l'une de ses poches. Il tâtonna et la forme familière d'une toupie s'en dégagea. Mais oui ! C'estmatoupieque j'ai misedans ma poche ce matin. J'ai complètement oublié de la ranger. Au moins, elle n'était pas perdue et en plus elle était bien au chaud, la chanceuse, pensa-t-il.

Harold sortit l'objet de sa poche et regarda attentivement les motifs qui décoraient la toupie. Il se demanda comment l'artisan avait réussi à créer des décorations aussi belles et si petites sur cet objet. Il n'avait jamais véritablement prêté attention enfant, mais désormais il était lui aussi un artisan - en pleine phase d'apprentissage comme le lui répétait toujours Gueulfor - mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître un bon travail quand il en voyait un. D'ailleurs, il se promit de s'en inspirer un jour sur l'un de ses travaux, peut-être même pour plusieurs.

A force de regarder la toupie, il fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de la faire tourner. Il s'avança devant la fenêtre de la forge, un lieu où il avait déjà fait tourner la toupie de nombreuses fois.

- Combien de fois j'ai pu la faire tourner ici cette toupie, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Dès lors que la toupie se mit à tourner, Krokmou eut l'impression que l'esprit d'Harold était en quelque sorte parti loin d'ici.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°5 : L'apprenti et Rolane<br>**_**Gueulfor a un jeune apprenti forgeron, un peu tête en l'air. **_


	6. Rolane et l'apprenti

Le souvenir du combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: Rolane et l'apprenti<strong>

_Gueulfor a un jeune apprenti forgeron, un peu tête en l'air._

* * *

><p>C'était une fin de journée de printemps banale dans le grand nord.<p>

Le ciel était recouvert de nuages gris presque noirs qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de déverser des trombes d'eau sur le petit village déjà trempé et embourbé dans la boue. Le bon côté de ce temps de chien, c'était que les dragons restaient tranquillement chez eux et n'attaquaient pas les vikings pour voler de la nourriture ou brûler leurs maisons.

Un petit garçon appuyé sur le bord de la fenêtre de la forge laissait vagabonder ses pensées. Harold s'accordait une petite pause bien méritée - ainsi qu'à ses bras. Il s'était tellement acharné à frapper sur le fer rouge que ses muscles hurlaient de douleur. Il était certain, les courbatures seraient au rendez-vous le lendemain matin et le jeune garçon savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Ce type de douleur faisait désormais partie de son quotidien.

Petit à petit, Harold prenait ses marques et ses repères à la forge. Il s'était finalement résolu à y avoir sa place, surtout que Gueulfor avait annoncé à son père qu'il le prenait définitivement comme apprenti.

Lorsque cette nouvelle était parvenue à Stoïck, ça avait été une véritable fête à la maison du chef. Voir son père aussi heureux réjouissait Harold, mais le garçon savait qu'il lui restait à faire le plus dur _;_ son apprentissage.

Cette journée le démontrait bien _:_ avant de prendre une pause, son maître lui confia une tâche loin d'être facile pour lui. Le travail du fer était une tâche éprouvante, surtout pour un enfant. Taper sur le métal sans relâche demandait clairement des muscles solides. Or, Harold n'en possédait pas, ou du moins pas encore.

Pourtant, lorsque Gueulfor déposa sur l'enclume une épée toute tordue et demanda à son apprenti d'y remédier, Harold donna tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras pour donner la forme souhaitée au fer. Il s'arrêta finalement lorsque ses muscles, pris dans une douleur trop intense, refusèrent de soulever le marteau.

.~.§.~.

Gueulfor se pencha sur le travail de son apprenti et se tira les moustaches de satisfaction. Certes, l'épée n'était pas terminée et le fer avait besoin d'être retravaillé, mais c'était déjà de l'excellent travail. De par son expérience, le maître forgeron savait qui fallait posséder une certaine endurance pour réussir à donner ce résultat. _Qui a dit que mon apprenti n'était pas fort_, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est du bon travail Harold, s'adressa-t-il avec fierté au garçon qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Maintenant, range ces haches et ces épées dans la pièce du fond, j'ai besoin de place demain pour préparer la commande de... Harold ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Harold ?

Mais rien, aucune réaction de la part de son apprenti ne lui parvint. A croire que le garçon était sourd. Gueulfor souffla, l'écoute et la concentration de ce gamin de neuf ans étaient parfois déplorables. _Rien d'étonnant à ce que Stoïck se sente dépassé parfois, _se dit le forgeron.

- Harold !, reprit-il sur un ton agacé. Si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite, tu vas aller chercher du bois sec, car la dernière fois tu as oublié de le rentrer. Résultat, il est...

Gueulfor ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, sachant éperdument que personne ne l'entendrait et surtout pas le principal intéressé. C'était comme si Harold avait les oreilles fermées : il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que disait le forgeron ou à ce qui se passait dans l'atelier.

Le garçon préférait regarder tranquillement la place du village et l'agitation qui y régnait. Parmi la foule, il aperçut son père. Delà, rien d'anormal à l'exception des personnes avec qui le chef discutait. C'était visiblement des étrangers et d'après leurs vêtements, ils venaient de loin. Harold plissa les yeux pour mieux les voir et essaya de déterminer d'où ils venaient. Mais ils étaient trop loin pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit et la brume qui faisait son apparition ne l'aidait pas.

Aucun étranger n'arrivait à passer inaperçu sur l'île de Berk car tout le monde se connaissait. Harold était bien tenté d'en apprendre davantage sur ces personnes mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par le hurlement du maître des lieux.

- Harold ! cria Gueulfor.

Harold décolla du sol, surpris. L'homme avait crié tellement fort que sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête.

- Oui, Gueulfor ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me répondre quand je t'appelle ?, brailla-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais il faut d'abord que je t'entende.

- Et bien tâche de te nettoyer les oreilles demain, car je ne compte pas t'appeler quinze fois pour que tu me répondes.

- D'accord. Désolé, Gueulfor.

- Et bien maintenant que tes tympans sont de nouveaux actifs, range ces haches qui traînent dans la pièce du fond et commence donc par ces deux-là !

Gueulfor lâcha deux grosses haches dans les bras d'Harold qui précipitèrent le garçon droit vers le sol, emporté par le poids des armes.

- Ah oui ! Attention, elles sont lourdes, précisa-t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Ah bon !, lança ironiquement Harold, le nez dans la poussière. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais merci de m'avoir prévenu, Gueulfor, c'est gentil. J'espère que la prochaine fois, je tomberais avec plus d'élégance !

- Quand tu auras fini avec le rangement, tu en profiteras pour aller chercher du bois sec car, mon jeune apprenti, demain, on a du pain sur la blanche. Il faut savoir être prévoyant si on manque de bois au moment qu'on bat le fer, vois-tu...

Harold roula les yeux de lassitude. Il avait hâte que cette journée se termine tellement il se sentait fatigué. Il n'écouta pas les leçons d'organisation de Gueulfor et reporta très vite son attention ailleurs, mais cela n'échappa pas au forgeron.

- Harold ! Si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite, râla-t-il, ce soir tu vas astiquer le plancher ainsi que...

Comprenant que d'autres tâches risqueraient de lui tomber dessus, le jeune viking reporta immédiatement son attention sur Gueulfor.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Je pars chercher du bois…

Et il sortit précipitamment de la forge au pas de course.

- Non, non ! Ce sont les haches que tu dois d'abord ranger, Harold !

Mais le garçon était déjà parti trop loin pour pouvoir l'entendre.

.~.§.~.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harold choisit comme terrain de jeux les marches d'escalier qui menaient à la grande salle. Il n'avait pas choisi ce lieu par hasard : les marches, usées par les siècles, étaient devenues lisses et certaines malmenées par le temps s'étaient retrouvées penchées ou cassées.

C'était justement ce que recherchait Harold. Il s'assit sur l'avant-dernière marche en veillant à ne pas gêner le passage et sortit de sa poche l'un de ses jouets favoris : sa toupie. Au début, il fit tourner l'objet sur une marche plate. Puis, en jouant, lui vint l'idée de la faire tourner sur une marche bancale, en espérant qu'elle descende la pente en tournant, mais ce fut sans succès. En effet, le garçon trouvait monotone que sa toupie fasse toujours du surplace et rêvait de la voir se déplacer, même sur une courte distance.

Tout en haut des escaliers, un couple et leur enfant sortirent de la grande salle. Ils discutèrent sur le palier de la porte avec un habitant du village. Ces personnes, arrivées depuis quelques jours au village, avaient bientôt fini l'installation de leur nouveau foyer et commençaient maintenant à sympathiser avec les personnes de l'île. La discussion tournait autour de petits tracas au sujet de leur voisinage. Nordin, leur voisin de droite, avait la mauvaise habitude de chanter à des heures impossibles et ses talents de chanteur étaient réputés pour faire rougir les oreilles.

Ces nuisances embarrassaient visiblement le couple, mais pas leur enfant. Rolane était davantage préoccupé sur le nombre d'enfants de son âge dans le village que par Nordin, qui le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Le jeune garçon avait bien des amis, mais ils étaient tous restés dans son autre village, par-delà de l'océan. Il savait éperdument qu'il ne les verrait pas ou très peu et qu'il était bien obligé de recommencer du début en amitié.

Rolane avait déjà entamé des repérages, mais sans résultat. On l'avait même présenté à certaines personnes, mais aucune n'était susceptible de se lier d'amitié avec lui. En effet, soit la personne était trop petite soit elle était trop grande. Il y avait bien un groupe d'enfants qui était proche de son âge, mais ils semblaient brutaux.

Mais peut-être que les dieux avaient fini par entendre ses prières. Il demanda à ses parents s'il pouvait faire un tour au village avant de rentrer et ses parents lui autorisèrent. Rolane ne comptait pas aller loin : il avait vu un enfant au pied des escaliers. Un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais croisé avant. Il s'empressa de partir à sa rencontre, avec une approche discrète pour prendre le temps de l'observer, car de loin et de dos difficile de se faire une première impression.

La joie était au rendez-vous chez Rolane, depuis qu'il était arrivé au village, il se sentait enfin prêt à parler avec une personne de son âge.

- Bonjour !, dit-il timidement derrière le dos du garçon.

Harold fut surpris. Il se retourna et découvrit un garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il était penché sur son épaule, lui donnant l'impression d'expier ses gestes, mais le garçon ne faisait que regarder. Concentré sur son jeu, il n'avait pas entendu l'enfant s'approcher derrière lui. Rolane, qui avait observé sa façon étrange de jouer, l'interrogea sur ce qu'il faisait.

- Euh... Pourquoi tu tournes ta toupie de cette façon-là ?

- Je voudrais que la toupie se déplace quand elle tourne, et pour cela je la fais tourner sur un terrain penché, afin qu'elle se déplace sur la descente, expliqua Harold.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?, demanda Rolane d'un air sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas, je fais des tests pour savoir.

Le nouvel arrivant avait du mal à comprendre en quoi consistait le jeu et particulièrement son intérêt. D'autre part, il était clairement impossible que la toupie puisse réussir à faire ça. Mais Rolane n'était pas habitué, contrairement au reste du village, aux idées étranges du fils du chef. Puis, à la façon dont le garçon aux taches de rousseur le regardait, Rolane comprit qu'à la moindre critique moqueuse, une réplique méchante lui tomberait dessus et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Alors, il se prêta simplement au jeu et essaya d'apporter son aide et une réponse au problème.

- C'est peut-être que ta toupie n'est pas adaptée, indiqua Rolane.

- Oh ! Et quel genre de toupie pourrait faire ça ? Tu en as une, toi ?, lança Harold.

- J'ai une toupie, mais j'ignore si elle est capable de faire ça. Attends, je vais la chercher.

Rolane partit en courant en direction de sa maison. Il se dépêcha de revenir le plus vite possible par peur de trouver l'endroit vide. En le regardant partir, Harold se demanda s'il n'avait pas un rapport avec les étrangers. Il se souvint qu'il avait essayé d'en parler avec son père. Or la fatigue était tellement écrasante ce soir-là qu'il n'engagea pas la conversation.

Quand le garçon réapparut, le fils du chef prit le temps de le regarder plus attentivement. C'était un garçon de son âge un peu plus grand que lui, il portait une tunique de couleur crème, avec un gilet de fourrure en poile de mouton. Il s'installa au côté d'Harold qui commençait à avoir mal aux fesses à force de rester assis sur les marches froides de l'escalier. Mais il s'en moquait, trop heureux de pouvoir jouer avec quelqu'un.

- Voilà, j'ai ma toupie. Voyons voir si elle capable de faire ce que tu dis.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, les garçons se rendirent à l'évidence que cela ne fonctionnait pas.

- Peut-être que les toupies sont autant faites pour se déplacer, que nous à marcher sur les mains, suggéra Rolane.

- Je suis d'accord… J'aurais pensé qu'en la faisant tourner plus fort ça aurait été possible, mais non…, se résolut Harold, un peu déçu.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Rolane.

- Moi, c'est Harold. Est-ce que tu fais partie des étrangers qu'ils sont arrivés au village ?

- Oui, ma famille a décidé de s'installer à Berk pour les eaux poissonneuses, car mon père est pécheur et là d'où je viens, les poissons se font de plus en plus rares. Harold ? Attends, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je crois que c'est le nom du fils du chef... Euh non, ce n'est pas ça, se reprit-il confus.

C'était pourtant bien ce qu'il avait entendu dans une conversation. Il avait forcément mal compris quelque chose, car Harold ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'il se faisait d'un fils d'un chef. Mais son camarade de jeux hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, pour confirmer ses informations. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il redoutait ce que le garçon avait pu apprendre ou entendre sur lui. Mais Rolane avait surtout du mal à croire que la première personne avec qui il sympathisait, habitait dans la maison du chef juste derrière lui.

- Whoua !, s'exclama-t-il avec des yeux ébahis, tu es donc le fils de Stoïck la Brute. Ça doit être génial ! Mais dans ma tête je t'imaginais plus grand. J'ai entendu des gens parler de toi, je crois que c'était au sujet d'une cheminée, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris l'histoire.

- Ah oui je vois, ne t'acharne pas trop à comprendre, c'est rien d'important.

- C'est quand même dingue que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Pourtant, entre les visites et le déménagement de ma maison, j'ai arpenté un nombre incalculable de fois les rues et les passerelles de ce village.

- C'est peut-être que la plupart du temps je suis à la forge ou à la maison. Dans le cas contraire, je dois être sûrement caché par la carrure de mon père, conclut Harold avec humour.

- Ca expliquerait tout, approuva Rolane avec un sourire.

- Juste pour savoir : est-ce que tu viens de la région des plaines vertes ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Comment tu l'as deviné ?

- Aux cornes sur ton casque. Ce sont des cornes d'animaux rependus dans cette région. Par chez moi, les gens portent des cornes de dragons, en général.

- J'ai remarqué, ça m'a impressionné la première fois que je suis arrivé ici. Maintenant, je trouve que porter des cornes d'animaux, c'est nul.

- Ne dis surtout pas ça, tout le monde ici ne porte pas uniquement des cornes de dragon. Regarde mon père, son casque est fait avec des cornes de yak, il n'en reste pas moins impressionnant. En fait, ici, les gens portent des cornes de dragon parce que ces créatures sont plus nombreuses que les animaux.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n° 6 : Inquiétudes.<br>**_**Gueulfor tachera de rassurer le fils de son meilleur ami, sur les changements qui s'opèrent avec les nouveaux habitants du village, les dragons. **_


	7. Inquiétudes

Le souvenir du combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Inquiétudes<strong>

_Gueulfor tachera de rassurer le fils de son meilleur ami sur les changements qui s'opèrent avec les nouveaux habitants du village, les dragons._

* * *

><p>Harold passait régulièrement outre les recommandations de Gueulfor, ce qui exaspérait ce dernier. Mais le garçon brava une fois de trop les consignes de l'homme qui devint tout rouge, envoyant son apprenti se promener seul au village, alors qu'il devait impérativement se reposer. Il agrippa solidement le col de la tunique du garçon et le ramena de force à la maison. Devant la porte, il lui ordonna de rejoindre son lit sur-le-champ et de ne plus en bouger. Cependant, l'adolescent n'avait aucune envie de suivre les prescriptions de l'ami de son père, qu'il jugeait complètement absurdes. Mais Gueulfor ne partageait pas cet avis : devant Harold, il tapotait son pied valide sur le sol, montrant ainsi son mécontentement.<p>

- Quand on te dit de te ménager et de te reposer, comme d'habitude t'en fais qu'à ta tête !, réprimanda le viking.

- Oui, j'avoue, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à faire et...

- C'est non !, cria-t-il à son apprenti qui se ratatina entre ses épaules.

Gueulfor ne comptait pas écouter toutes les bonnes raisons d'Harold pour sortir. Il craignait, en écoutant le garçon, de finir par céder à ses demandes alors que, pour son bien, il savait qu'il devait se montrer ferme.

- Tu sais, reprit-il avec douceur, je ne remercierai jamais assez les dieux de t'avoir épargné, de ne pas t'avoir envoyé au Valhalla parmi nos valeureux guerriers et de t'avoir donné la chance de faire toutes ces choses dont tu me parles. Mais il faut également que tu comprennes que tu viens juste de te réveiller de ton long sommeil. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton état nous a inquiétés _;_ l'angoisse et la peur ont été notre quotidien pendant des jours. Alors s'il te plaît, ne nous fais pas revivre ça, à moi et à ton père. Compris ?

- J'ai compris, mais il faut vraiment que je...

- J'ai dit non !, s'étrangla-t-il.

Harold sut que c'était inutile d'insister, sauf s'il voulait attiser la colère de son maître. Malgré tout, il continua la conversation en prenant soin d'éviter le sujet sensible.

- Mais la guérisseuse a dit que je devais faire des exercices, indiqua l'adolescent sur un ton innocent.

Gueulfor souffla : il avait compris la petite manœuvre de son apprenti.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, ronchonna-t-il dans ses moustaches. La guérisseuse a parfaitement raison, mais le problème, c'est toi : tu en fais trop. En tout juste quelques jours, il faut déjà te rappeler à l'ordre. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ton acharnement.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est gagné ?, déclara Harold.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De la paix ! Tu crois vraiment que les vikings et les dragons vont s'entendre en un claquement de doigts ? Ça va faire quelque temps que je regarde dehors alors n'essaye pas de me dire que tout va bien, ce n'est pas le cas. D'accord, ils ont arrêté de s'entretuer et c'est déjà beaucoup leur demander, mais j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas. Il y a eu trop de haine et de douleur pendant des siècles. Ça ne sera pas effacé ou oublié facilement. Je sais de quoi je parle, Gueulfor, j'ai vu cette haine profonde dans les yeux de mon père...

Le forgeron se rendit compte qu'il avait mal jugé les intentions du garçon. Il pensait qu'Harold voulait simplement s'amuser avec les dragons en toute liberté. Mais c'était en réalité pour des raisons beaucoup plus sérieuses que le jeune viking insistait pour sortir.

- Je... je ne t'avais pas compris, annonça Gueulfor d'une voix gênée.

L'homme s'assit sur le lit au côté du garçon en lui tapotant l'épaule affectueusement.

- Au sujet de la haine que tu as vue dans les yeux de ton père, je peux te rassurer sur ce point. Elle s'est volatilisée lorsqu'il t'a vu t'envoler sur le dos de ton dragon. Puis cette haine a fait place à une fierté envers toi, fierté qui n'a jamais cessé de grandir depuis cet instant.

C'était difficile pour Harold de dissimuler l'émotion que suscitaient les paroles de Gueulfor, ses grands yeux verts brillaient littéralement.

- Je ne savais pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix troublée.

- Donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Détends-toi un peu, mon garçon.

- Mais concernant les autres personnes, tu crois que ça sera aussi simple ?, demanda-t-il, toujours pas convaincu.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que je suis inquiet, bafouilla-t-il

- Inquiet ?, s'exclama le forgeron. A propos de quoi, exactement ?

- Eh bien, de l'entente entre les vikings et les dragons. Car si le cercle de la haine reprend… On devient quoi, moi et Krokmou ?

De pire en pire, se dit le forgeron. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas un peu forcé sur la bière, pour ne pas arriver à comprendre plus vite ce qui angoissait véritablement son apprenti. Harold soulevait certaines vérités. Il n'était pas sorti beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour constater qu'il y avait de graves problèmes entre les vikings et les dragons. Il avait compris que le vent pouvait tourner et, si cela se produisait, Krokmou et lui seraient les premiers affectés.

- En effet, rien n'est simple, avoua Gueulfor, même maintenant que la guerre soit terminée il y aura toujours un risque que la paix vole en éclats. Mais, pour le moment, les choses sont en bonne voie. Ne te tracasse pas autant.

Il blottit Harold contre son épaule pour le rassurer, mais le garçon semblait toujours aussi tendu.

- Puis il faut que tu saches que Stoïck a décrété quelque chose de radical et d'indiscutable. Pour ton père, soit on accepte les dragons, soit on quitte les lieux sur-le-champ. Et crois-moi, ton père est très doué pour appliquer l'autorité parmi les membres du village. Donc les personnes qui sont ici tolèrent ou acceptent les dragons.

- Et tu crois que ça suffira ?, demanda le garçon d'un ton septique, sachant bien qu'il faudrait davantage qu'un haussement de ton de son père pour éviter les problèmes.

- Pour l'heure, tout ce que je vois c'est que ça marche. Mais il n'y a pas que la décision de ton père qui nous aide, les dragons eux-mêmes ont changé. Ils n'ont plus le même comportement destructeur et agressif qu'avant. Je sais que je parle pour moi, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir devant moi les mêmes créatures que j'ai combattues toute ma vie.

- Tu veux dire que, pour l'instant, aucun dragon ne t'a choisi comme petit déjeuner ?, blagua Harold avec un sourire taquin.

Gueulfor éclata de rire.

- Il faut croire que le poisson a meilleur goût que moi, gloussa l'homme dans ses moustaches. De là à te dire qu'il n'y a pas de problème, ça serait te mentir. Le vol de nourriture reste notre principal souci, mais rassure-toi : comparé à avant, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ils causent également des dégâts matériels, souvent par maladresse, mais on n'a plus le droit aux incendies que l'on devait tout le temps éteindre. Mais Harold, il faut que tu fasses un peu confiance aux gens. Les vikings savent qu'ils détiennent une opportunité unique que leurs ancêtres n'ont pas eue. Ils ont la chance de vivre en paix, un rêve que tout le monde a au fond de son coeur. Notamment les parents, qui souhaitent toujours le meilleur pour leurs enfants. L'intérêt pour les dragons a aussi changé. Désormais, on ne cherche plus à les connaître pour les tuer mais pour les comprendre. Et dans ce domaine, on a du pain sur la planche, malgré le bon de géant que l'on a fait grâce à toi. Tu sais voir un furie nocturne chevauché par un cavalier, c'est un spectacle fascinant, personne ne pourra l'oublier. On a tous été hypnotisé par ta prouesse et ce que tu as réussi à accomplir, je suis sûr que cela restera à jamais dans les mémoires. Sache également que beaucoup de vikings sont montés sur un dragon et une fois que l'on a touché le ciel...

- On n'a plus envie de redescendre, termina Harold avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Sous la persuasion de Dagmar, je me suis risqué à monter sur un gronckle et je ne regrette rien, ça était une expérience extraordinaire. J'ai même rêvé dans mon lit que des ailes me poussaient sur le dos et que je m'envolais avec les dragons. Un truc de fou Harold, un truc de fou... Par pitié, ne dis pas ça à ton père, il pourrait bien se moquer de moi.

Le garçon se mit à éclater de rire en imaginant Gueulfor avec des ails sur le dos.

- C'est promis, je ne dirai rien, mais ça va être dur, s'esclaffa-t-il avant de s'écouler sur son lit en se tenant le ventre tellement il rigolait.

L'image de son maître avec des ailes sur le dos passait en boucle dans sa tête et c'était à chaque fois plus drôle.

- Ouf me voilà rassuré, réussit à dire Gueulfor avant de partir dans un fou rire avec son apprenti.

Les deux occupants de la pièce réussirent à se calmer lorsque leur mal de ventre devint insupportable. Leurs visages étaient rouge écarlate et ils trouvaient qu'ils faisaient étonnamment chaud dans la pièce. Cette partie de rigolade fit un bien fou à Harold. Il se sentait mieux et plus détendu. Mais la conversion n'était pas pour autant terminée, et elle reprit sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Pour en revenir à la situation au village, reprit le forgeron sur un ton posé, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas des plus stables. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y a des gens qui sont prêts à se battre pour que la paix soit maintenue.

- Juste par curiosité… Qui sont ces personnes prêtes à garder la paix entre vikings et dragons ?

- Te faire une liste serait difficile car il y a pas mal de monde, mais tes amis sont en tête et avec leurs dragons, ils montrent un magnifique exemple. Puis après, leur leader - c'est une jolie jeune fille blonde qui se bat avec acharnement pour que la paix soit maintenue.

- Et qui est leur leader ?, demanda bêtement Harold.

- Toi, crétin !, déclara-t-il en lançant une tape sur la tête du garçon. Ça, c'est le signe qu'il est temps que tu te reposes, tu commences à divaguer et à demander n'importe quoi.

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me reposer et encore moins de dormir. Tout ce que je vais faire, c'est de tourner et virer dans mon lit, expliqua-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Disons que c'est ton corps que tu dois reposer, mais rien ne t'empêche de faire travailler ta tête. Je vais te chercher du papier dans ta chambre, pour que tu puisses griffonner.

- D'accord, dit le jeune viking sur un ton résolu, mais demain vous allez quand même me laisser sortir, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu quand tu t'y mets… Oui, tu pourras sortir !, craqua Gueulfor.

- Tu sais, je vais bien. Toi et papa vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce point.

- Oh Harold ! dit-il avec compassion, on est peut-être un peu trop protecteurs, je te l'accorde, mais il faut dire que tu nous as foutu une peur bleue sur l'île des dragons.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

Sur l'île des dragons, un homme se sentait impuissant devant ce paysage de désolation. Le combat était terminé, mais Stoïck savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Tout avait été chamboulé en l'espace de quelques instants, de quelques heures ou de quelques secondes. Des évènements inimaginables s'étaient produits : voir un Furie nocturne, savoir que son fils protégeait un tel montre, trouver le nid des dragons, être devant une créature monstrueuse, voir des vikings chevaucher des dragons...C'était beaucoup trop en peu de temps.

Mais ce qui angoissait le plus le chef de Berk c'était l'état de son fils. Harold était toujours inconscient dans ses bras. Il semblait simplement dormir, la tête collée contre sa poitrine. Stoïck s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son garçon affrontait seul un monstre, tel que la mort rouge. Mais son garçon était encore en vie, un espoir auquel s'accrochait désespérément le grand viking pour ne pas sombrer. Pourtant, un drame s'était produit et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Harold était grièvement blessé à la jambe. Gueulfor avait émis plusieurs hypothèses pour arriver à une blessure aussi grave. Il supposa que le dragon n'avait pas pu protéger la jambe du garçon qui s'était malheureusement retrouvée exposée aux flammes. Mais il y avait également des chances que la jambe se soit brisée lors d'un choc violent.

- Tu veux dire que la jambe de mon fils a d'abord été brisée puis ensuite brûlée ?

- Ou l'inverse, difficile de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ton fils a besoin de soins au plus vite. On a fait ce que l'on pouvait avec les moyens du bord ici, pour l'instant il faut veiller à ce qu'il n'attrape pas d'infection.

Gueulfor disait vrai, un nouveau danger guettait Harold : l'infection. Et le risque augmentait dangereusement si les secours tardaient à arriver. Stoïck était tourmenté à l'idée que son fils, qui avait réussi à échapper à la mort, succombe au final à une fièvre meurtrière. Il était donc d'une importance capitale qu'ils regagnent le village sans plus attendre. L'ennui, c'était qu'aucun bateau n'était en état de naviguer. Le monstre avait eu la délicatesse de détruire tous les navires. Conséquence, qu'ils le veuillent ou non ils étaient tous coincés sur place. Les dragons, qui étaient chez eux, étaient restés après la bataille et chose étonnante ils ne montraient pas de signes d'agressivité. A croire qu'ils étaient simplement ici par curiosité.

L'attente des secours était interminable, mais personne ne s'en étonnait. La flotte de combat avait mis de longues heures pour arriver jusqu'au nid et les secours seraient de toute évidence aussi longs à venir. Les vikings avaient envoyé les adolescents et leurs dragons pour prévenir leur village de leur difficulté. Il n'avait dorénavant plus rien de choquant à voir des reptiles cracheurs de feu chevauchés par des hommes.

Stoïck commençait à regretter de n'être sur le dos d'un dragon pour conduire son fils au plus vite à la maison. Mais plusieurs personnes l'en dissuadaient fortement à cause des blessures du garçon, qui pouvaient s'aggraver durant le vol. Il était préférable vu son état qu'il soit transporté sur un bateau même si cela devait prendre plus de temps. Il avait aussi le fait qu'il n'ait pas repris connaissance, sûrement dû à un coup à la tête, dans ce cas moins il bougeait mieux c'était.

Mais à plusieurs reprises l'affolement gagna Stoïck qui crut que la respiration de son fils s'était arrêtée. A chaque fois ce fut une peur froide qui s'enfonça dans son coeur à l'idée que son garçon était mort dans ses bras. Mais Harold respirait toujours, faiblement mais régulièrement, il était dans un état stable qui pouvait soit s'améliorer soit s'aggraver. Krokmou qui était à ses côtés, épuisé et meurtri par le combat, veillait coûte que coûte sur son ami en gardant toujours un œil ouvert sur lui.

Des voiles blanches finirent par apparaître à travers la brune opaque. A leur apparition des hurlements de joie et de soulagement raisonnaient dans toute l'île. Le cauchemar était terminé et tous allaient pouvoir renter chez eux. Gueulfor s'empressa de rejoindre Stoïck pour lui prêter main-forte.

- Ca y est, les bateaux sont enfin arrivés. On va pouvoir quitter cette île de malheur. Dis, comment va le petit ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse à son meilleur ami.

- Aucun changement.

Gueulfor s'agenouilla près du garçon, toujours porté par les bras de son père.

- Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance ?

- Non, rien. Et ça commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

- Les bateaux sont là, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Allons, partons de cet endroit.

- Avec plaisir...

Astrid, qui avait guidé les bateaux à travers le labyrinthe, descendit de son dragon vipère, le coeur lourd. Elle était au courant des blessures du garçon sans pour autant arriver à imaginer encore leurs conséquences sur leur vie. Lorsqu'elle s'était envolée pour Berk, Harold était toujours inconscient et semblait impossible à réveiller. Avec un mauvais pressentiment elle courut à toutes jambes en direction de Stoïck, redoutant les nouvelles qu'on lui rapporterait. Mais, en voyant le chef de Berk tenir son fils inerte dans ses bras, Astrid n'eut nul besoin de paroles pour comprendre la gravité de la situation.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°7 : Guérisseuse<br>_Stoïck pense à tort qu'arriver au village les problèmes s'arrêteront._**


	8. Guérisseuse

Le souvenir du combat (suite du chapitre 7).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Guérisseuse<strong>

_Stoïck pense à tort qu'arriver au village les problèmes s'arrêteront_

* * *

><p>De retour à Berk, Stoïck conduisit son fils le plus vite possible auprès de la guérisseuse qui sut, à l'instant même où elle vit le garçon, que les jours suivants s'annonçaient particulièrement difficiles. Pourtant, elle était rodée aux horreurs de la guerre mais quand un enfant était touché aussi gravement, car Harold n'était pas épargné par les combats… Elle ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer.<p>

Harold avait plusieurs blessures. La plus grave se situait à la jambe, mais la guérisseuse se méfiait davantage de celles qu'elle ne voyait pas et qui pouvaient tout aussi bien se montrer mortelles. Contre elles, la vieille femme se sentait toujours aussi impuissante.

Malheureusement, ses craintes étaient justifiées. Un matin, on requerra sa présence à la maison du chef pour un problème qui, très vite, la dépassa : Harold était toujours prisonnier de son long sommeil. Le garçon restait désespérément dans un état inconscient qui devenait chaque jour plus préoccupant. Pourtant, elle faisait tout son possible pour que le jeune viking ouvre les yeux. Elle utilisait sur lui tous les remèdes connus contre son mal, en vain.

La vieille femme soupçonnait un problème plus grave à la tête. Dans ce cas-là, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

A chacune de ses visites, les questions de Stoïck pleuvaient littéralement sur elle. Seulement, elle devait faire comprendre au père, mis dans tous ses états par l'état de santé de son fils, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle atteignait les limites de ses capacités de guérisseuse.

.~.§.~.

La vieille femme, Stoïck et Gueulfor étaient tous réunis autour du lit du malade qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Pourtant, il n'y eut rien de paisible dans la conversation qui s'engagea.

- Je veux que tu me dises la vérité !, clama durement Stoïck sans réussir à cacher toute la tristesse dans sa voix. Je veux savoir si mon fils va se réveiller ou...

L'homme s'arrêta, ne se sentant pas capable de terminer sa phrase. Il craignait que ses paroles ne se réalisent s'il les formulait à haute voix.

- Très bien, je vais être aussi claire que possible, répondit la guérisseuse d'une voix neutre. Je n'en ai aucune idée, et aucun moyen de le savoir.

- Alors que pouvons-nous faire ?, implora Stoïck avec angoisse.

- Comme je te l'ai dit : rien d'autre que d'attendre, expliqua calmement la vieille femme.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est la fin et qu'on ne peut plus rien faire ? Je ne veux pas l'entendre !, protesta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, en regardant la guérisseuse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Stoïck, ne te voile pas la face, s'il te plaît. Tu as vécu de nombreux combats et vu de nombreuses blessures, tu sais autant que moi les problèmes qui peuvent découler d'une blessure à la tête. Tu sais très bien que plus le temps passe et plus Harold a de risques de mourir dans son sommeil si rien ne change.

- Il faut donc que je me prépare à l'inévitable, c'est ça !?, s'énerva l'homme, agacé par le manque de réponse claire de la vieille femme.

- Mais justement, déclara-t-elle dans un soupir, je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude si ton fils va vivre ou mourir. Crois-moi, je t'ai tout dit, de la façon la plus claire possible. Tout dépend des dieux, à présent. Pour le moment, retiens simplement qu'Harold est en vie, et que c'est le principal.

Stoïck savait que la guérisseuse faisait tout son possible pour aider son fils. S'en prendre à elle ne servait strictement à rien. Ne pouvant plus reporter sa colère contre qui que ce soit, sauf lui-même, le grand viking se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit, fatigué des angoisses qui le tourmentaient depuis son retour de l'île des dragons.

En temps normal, Harold était un garçon qui ne tenait pas en place. Il était toujours en train de trafiquer quelque chose. Il n'était ni grand, ni costaud pour un viking, mais il débordait littéralement d'énergie. Or, ce n'était plus le cas à présent et l'homme avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter de voir son fils dans cet état.

- Est-ce qu'il peut nous entendre ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton plus calme, en regardant son garçon toujours les yeux fermés.

- Là non plus, je n'ai pas de réponse claire à t'apporter. On sait que c'est possible, mais on a la réponse que lorsque la personne se réveille. Il n'est donc pas exclu que ton fils soit conscient de ce qui l'entoure ou de ce que l'on dit.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne prononçait un seul mot, comme si un peu de calme était accordé à Harold un bref instant.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Stoïck brise le silence et mette fin à la conversation.

- Merci à toi. Je t'appellerais s'il y a la moindre évolution.

- Très bien, au revoir Stoïck.

- Au revoir.

Le départ de la guérisseuse laissait les deux hommes dans un grand désarroi : ils étaient désormais seuls et personne ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

- Attendre est tout ce qui nous reste, lança Stoïck d'une mine accablée.

Gueulfor se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami qui avait cruellement besoin de soutien. Pour commencer, il refusait de se laisser abattre : _tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir,_ se disait-il. Alors, autant garder espoir même si parfois, comme ce jour-là, cela pouvait se montrer dur.

- Stoïck, as-tu songé au fait qu'Harold aura besoin d'une nouvelle jambe quand il se réveillera ?

Stoïck lui lança un regard perdu.

- S'il se réveille..., répondit-il d'un ton las.

- Il se réveillera, mon coeur me le dit. Garde espoir, mon ami, il faut aller de l'avant.

- Va ! Si tu veux une autorisation pour lui fabriquer une prothèse, je te la donne.

- Merci. J'en fabriquerai une qui correspondra le mieux à ce petit bonhomme.

Avant de partir, Gueulfor ressentit la nécessité de parler d'un sujet qui devenait sensible au village. Stoïck était le chef de Berk, un rôle qu'il délaissait lamentablement ces derniers temps pour se consacrer exclusivement à son fils. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir au vu des circonstances, mais les problèmes, eux, n'attendaient pas. D'autant plus qu'ils semblaient s'accumuler de façon préoccupante autour des dragons.

- Avant que je parte à la forge, reprit Gueulfor d'une voix posée, je voudrais te parler des dragons qui sont au village : ils n'attaquent plus et certaines personnes, en plus des ados, sont déjà montées sur leur dos, mais d'autres sont réticents à leur présence. En réalité, les gens ne savent pas quoi décider à leur sujet, il faut mettre ça au clair.

- Oui, je dois également m'occuper de ceci… Merci de me le rappeler, Gueulfor. Fais passer le mot : rassemblement à la grande salle, ce soir !

- Que comptes-tu décider au sujet des dragons ?

- Je ne souhaite pas les chasser. On va devoir changer notre mode de cohabitation avec ces créatures, il est hors de question de reprendre les armes contre eux.

.~.§.~.

Personne ne soupçonnait dans la maison du chef que des oreilles indiscrètes étaient collées contre la porte arrière de la pièce du fond. Varek et Astrid scrutaient les discussions depuis que la guérisseuse était arrivée. Mais même avec la plus grande concentration, ils ne distinguaient que vaguement les idées qui se dégageaient de la conversation. Le reste du groupe était agglutiné derrière la maison et attendait patiemment les nouvelles.

- Alors ?, chuchota Rustik impatient.

- De ce que j'arrive à comprendre, la situation n'a pas changé, répondit Varek.

- J'aurais espéré de meilleures nouvelles, dit Kognedur sur un ton déçu. Donc Harold ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Non et justement c'est ça le plus inquiétant, ajouta Astrid, car je doute qu'il soit question d'un sommeil normal.

- Et ils disent quoi d'autre ?

- Chut ! On a déjà du mal à entendre alors évitez de parler derrière si vous voulez savoir, réprimanda la jeune fille.

- Dis Astrid, tu nous expliques pourquoi on doit se casser les pieds à espionner et à écouter aux portes alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de demander directement à la guérisseuse comment allait Harold ?, reprocha Rustique.

- Non mais je rêve !, s'énerva l'adolescente. Je ne vous ai pas invités, à l'origine. Je vous ai simplement dit que je comptais aller écouter ce que dirait la guérisseuse, jusqu'à espionner s'il le fallait. Je vous signale que c'est vous qui m'avez suivie ensuite.

- N'empêche que j'aurais trouvé plus simple qu'on demande directement à la ville femme, signala Kognedur. Franchement tu avais peur de quoi, Astrid ?

- Qu'elle ne me dise pas toute la vérité.

- Dis plutôt que tu avais peur qu'elle te dise de te mêler de tes affaires, critiqua Rustik avec un petit rire de satisfaction.

- Continue comme ça, Rustik, et la guérisseuse aura bientôt un nouveau patient sur les bras, répliqua la jeune fille avec des yeux noirs.

- Silence ! Je n'entends rien avec vos disputes, râla Varek qui essayait toujours d'écouter la conversation.

L'oreille collée contre les planches de bois, aucun son ne lui parvenait : la pièce semblait silencieuse. Varek commençait à redouter qu'à cause de leur chahut ils se soient fait repérer. Puis, sans prévenir, il décolla brusquement sa tête de la porte en ayant un regard affolé.

- Attention, quelqu'un sort !, calma-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

- Tous aux abris, planquez-vous !

Personne ne se fit prier : être surpris en train d'écouter aux portes de la maison du chef garantissait des remontrances mémorables. Le groupe réussit à se camoufler dans le peu de cachettes présentes aux alentours. Avec crainte, ils regardaient tous la grande porte de bois qui restait étrangement close. Voyant que rien ne se passait, Kognedur se risqua à sortir sa tête du tonneau d'hydromel vide dans lequel elle s'était jetée.

- Alors, ils ne sortent pas ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'ils sortent par la porte de devant, chuchota Varek, embarrassé.

- C'est vrai… C'était à la porte de derrière qu'on écoutait, signala Kranedur.

- Bravo, Varek !, commenta Astrid d'une voix irritée derrière son buisson.

- Hé ! J'ai simplement dit « attention ils sortent », j'ai rien dit d'autre !, protesta-t-il.

- Mais alors, qui est l'abruti qui a dit « planquez-vous » ?

- Heu, dit timidement Rustik, je crois que c'est moi...

- Là c'est sûr, la guérisseuse aura bientôt un nouveau patient à s'occuper...

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harold finit par se réveiller et Gueulfor ne tarda pas à le sermonner pour une petite sortie au village non autorisée. Tout ce que l'homme voulait, c'était que le jeune viking se repose et reprenne des forces avant de partir à l'aventure sur le dos de Krokmou. Mais cela fut aussi l'occasion pour le forgeron de questionner son apprenti pour savoir comment il avait vécu les jours où sa vie était incertaine.

- Durant les jours où tu étais inconscient, tu te souviens de quelque chose ?, interrogea Gueulfor.

- Non, je ne me souviens absolument rien.

- Rien du tout ? Vraiment ?, s'étonna le viking. Tu n'entendais donc rien dans ton sommeil ?

- Non, aucune parole. C'était que les ténèbres pour moi.

- Incroyable… Pourtant, dans l'espoir que tu nous entendes, on a passé des heures à te parler à ton chevet.

- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Vous avez dit des choses intéressantes ?, demanda Harold sur un ton curieux.

- Oh ! Pas véritablement. On a principalement parlé du passé, sûrement parce que l'avenir nous faisait peur à ce moment-là. On te racontait comment se déroulait la venue des dragons à Berk, mais surtout on te disait à quel point tu nous manquais, à nous et au village.

Harold se sentit gêné. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide tandis qu'il prenait conscience à quel point ça avait été dur pour ses proches de le voir souffrant. Une sensation de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'il se rappelait le nombre de jours qu'il avait passés à « dormir ». Le jeune viking se promit de faire son possible pour ne plus faire revivre ça aux gens qu'il aime. Il ne trouva aucune parole adéquate à offrir à Gueulfor, que le garçon regarda d'un air navré.

- Allons, lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant, ne t'inquiète pas. Le principal, c'est que tu sois toujours avec nous. Mais au fait, je voudrais te demander une petite chose. Te souviens-tu des jours de fièvre ?

- Hein, quoi ?, demanda le garçon surpris. J'ai eu de la fièvre ?

- Et bien aux vues de tes blessures, on redoutait bien une chose : c'était la fièvre. Et malheureusement, nos craintes se sont avérées justes. Tu as eu une forte fièvre pendant plusieurs jours, elle est montée jusqu'à un stade critique et malgré tous nos efforts, impossible de te la faire tomber. On a été effrayé quand on a eu toutes les peines du monde à te faire avaler quoi que ce soit, même de l'eau. Ma foi, ta fièvre a fini par baisser, de même que nos craintes. La neige et la glace qui ont été apportées de la montagne par tes amis avec l'aide de leurs dragons ont dû y être pour quelque chose. Ah oui ! Tu as eu de nombreuses visites, mais la plus courante était celle d'Astrid et de Varek.

L'homme donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes du garçon pour le taquiner au sujet des filles. Harold, qui comprenait la signification de ce geste, sentit le rouge monter à ses joues.

- Enfin, moi, quand je n'étais pas ici à veiller sur toi avec ton père, j'étais à la forge. Je continuais toujours mon travail, mais sans toi les lieux me paressaient étrangement vides.

- J'ignorais que je prenais autant de place à l'atelier.

- Moi aussi, figure-toi !, gloussa-t-il. Quand j'ai eu l'autorisation de ton père, j'ai commencé à travailler sur la prothèse que tu portes, sans oublier qu'elle devait s'intégrer au système de vol de Krokmou, qui d'ailleurs avait besoin d'être refait. J'ai travaillé avec ce qu'on a pu récupérer de l'attirail sur l'île, qui je dois le dire était très endommagé, surtout la selle. Mais ce qui m'a le plus posé de problèmes était la nageoire artificielle : il n'en restait plus rien et c'était la chose la plus compliquée à refaire. Mais avant, je dois te tirer mon chapeau Harold, ton invention est remarquable ! Tu as réussi à faire voler un dragon qui était condamné à rester à terre.

- Oui… Mais au prix d'un cavalier installé définitivement sur son dos, ajouta le garçon avec une pointe de regret.

- Je ne crois pas que ça le dérange tant que ça, je dirais même qu'il n'aimerait pas voler sans son cavalier.

- Si tu le dis… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Donc, reprit le jeune viking d'un air intrigué, pour la nageoire, comment as-tu fait ? Celle que tu m'as donnée est très réussie et j'adore le motif que tu as imprimé dessus avec la couleur.

- Ah, je suis content que ça te plaise, dit-il sur un ton satisfait. Pour la nageoire, je me suis rendu à l'évidence que j'avais besoin de toi pour la faire, car impossible d'aboutir au même résultat que le tien. Après un temps incalculable à m'arracher les cheveux.

- Gueulfor, t'as pas de cheveux, signala Harold sur un ton évident.

- Alors, les moustaches si tu préfères.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi elles sont devenues aussi longues, il faudra un jour penser à les couper.

- Cesse de vouloir martyriser mes moustaches, ronchonna-t-il. Quand t'étais qu'un nourrisson, tu t'en donnais à coeur joie à tirer dessus, et je ne parle même pas de ce que tu as fait subir à la barbe de ton père. Du coup, je ne sais même plus ce que je disais.

- La nageoire.

- Oui merci. J'ai donc décidé de pénétrer dans ton atelier pour voir si je n'y trouverais pas des dessins ou quelque chose pour m'aider à refaire la nageoire de Krokmou. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires, mais sans ça je n'aurais pas pu trouver tes croquis, ils sont très détaillés et il m'ont permis de reproduire ton travail. Mais, le plus inquiétant, c'est que je n'ai pas eu de mal à les trouver, ils étaient tellement à porter de mains... Enfin ce que je veux dire, Harold, c'est que tu n'as pas fait preuve de grande prudence. N'importe qui aurait pu trouver tes esquisses, d'autant plus que beaucoup étaient de dragons et qu'on aurait pu supposer facilement quelque chose de louche...

Harold éclata de rire. Gueulfor le garda d'un œil sceptique, se demandant ce qu'il avait avait bien pu dire de drôle pour faire rire le garçon à ce point.

- Et qui aurait pu mettre un pied dans mon atelier ?, gloussa-t-il encore. C'est toi qui me dis tout le temps que le bazar qui y règne ferait fuir les fantômes. A la rigueur, il n'y a que toi qui aurais pu y rentrer, mais puisque tu ne le fais quasiment jamais et que tu n'as jamais fouillé dans mes affaires, qu'avais-je à craindre ? Puis, le jour où j'ai eu une conversation avec mon père dans cette pièce, les dessins étaient étalés sur le bureau. J'en ai eu des sueurs froides en pensant qu'il les verrait, mais il ne les a même pas regardés. Donc, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que j'avais à redouter.

A la fin de sa phrase Harold se mit à bailler et à se frotter les yeux de fatigue. Cette longue conversation avec son maître d'apprentissage l'épissait définitivement.

- Oui, je comprends mieux. Allez, ne bouge pas, je reviens avec tes crayons et du papier pour que tu puisses t'occuper.

- C'est compris, je ne bouge pas.

Quand Gueulfor revint chargé des affaires du garçon, il trouva Harold allongé sur le lit en train de dormir à poings fermés, Krokmou à son chevet, faisant pareil visiblement. _C'est bien ce que je pensais, il était bien plus fatigué qu'il voulait le dire, _pensa le viking_._ L'homme quitta la pièce discrètement et laissa dormir ces deux êtres extraordinaires qui ne tarderaient pas à être submergés de travail dans peu de temps.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Formation dragons<br>_L'arène est l'un des endroits préférés d'Astrid, elle rêve depuis toujours de participer à ces combats et ce jour est arrivé. _**


	9. Formation dragons

Le souvenir du combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Formation dragons<strong>

_L'arène est l'un des endroits préférés d'Astrid, elle rêve depuis toujours de participer à ces combats et ce jour est arrivé._

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur de la maison d'Astrid, le feu brûlait paisiblement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ses parents et elle terminaient leur repas dans un calme reposant. Une fois le délicieux ragoût terminé et les couvercles rangés, la mère de la jeune fille se dirigea vers le mur décoré par de nombreuses armes prêtes à l'emploi.<p>

- Tiens, ma fille. C'est pour toi.

Sa mère lui tendit une hache à double tranchant que la jeune viking saisit entre ses mains avec délicatesse. Astrid vit au premier coup d'œil que cette arme était d'une qualité bien supérieure à ses anciennes haches. C'était presque gênant pour elle qu'on lui remette un équipement de cette facture.

- Merci maman, elle est magnifique, déclara sa fille d'une voix troublée.

- Tu vas devoir mener de rudes combats dans l'arène, il faut que tu sois bien équipée, mon trésor.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'être l'une des nouvelles recrues pour la formation dragons.

- Je partage ton enthousiasme, sourit sa mère. Notre chef a décidé qu'il était temps de former de nouveaux combattants.

- Et c'est une très bonne chose, déclara son père. Les attaques ne diminuent pas, cette guerre va encore continuer longtemps, ma fille. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu t'oublier, ton dévouement pour le travail s'est déjà fait remarquer et tes aptitudes au combat ne sont plus à démontrer.

Les paroles de son père et de sa mère remplirent le cœur d'Astrid d'une immense fierté. La jeune fille afficha un visage radieux destiné à ses parents, qui faisaient d'énormes sacrifices. Elle se promit de ne jamais les décevoir ainsi que de tout faire pour honorer le nom de sa famille.

Savoir combattre les dragons était une question de survie à Berk, sinon on ne faisait pas de vieux os. La formation dragons permettait de préparer les jeunes vikings à affronter leurs futurs ennemis. Depuis des siècles, l'arène était le lieu où des générations de vikings combattaient et tuaient les dragons.

Astrid regardait régulièrement les cours parfois à hauts risques que l'on y menait et rêvait, comme chaque jeune viking, de faire un jour partie de ces guerriers. Elle n'oubliait pas pour autant les dangers et les périls de ces combats, mais en aucun cas ces derniers ne seraient des obstacles pour elle.

- Rien ne pourra m'arrêter, et sûrement pas un misérable tas de sac d'écailles galeux !, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix entraînée.

Elle prit une posture de combat et serra fermement sa hache entre ses mains, prête à la brandir sur le premier dragon qui oserait se frotter à elle.

- Je n'en doute pas, se réjouit son père. Tu sembles déjà posséder l'habileté de ta mère dans le maniement de la hache.

- Sûrement mon nounours, acquiesça son épouse avec amour.

Elle se retourna vers sa fille qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa nouvelle arme.

- Alors, elle te plaît ?, demanda sa mère.

- Oui : elle est bien équilibrée, son manche adhère merveilleusement bien avec la paume de ma main et ses lames sont si tranchantes que je ne risquerais pas de poser les doigts dessus.

- Ravi que tu saches apprécier les atouts de ta hache, observa son père d'un air admiratif. Il n'y a pas à dire : tu feras une redoutable guerrière, ma fille.

- Merci papa.

- Astrid !, appela sa mère d'une voix sérieuse. Avant que tu partes demain à la formation, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Oui maman.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu te donneras à fond durant les entraînements, même si tu es la meilleure des recrues. Ton but n'est pas le privilège de tuer ton premier dragon, mais l'entraînement. Il faut que tu apprennes à combattre ses satanés démons toute ta vie.

Astrid fronça les sourcilles. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les paroles de sa mère, qui étaient à ses oreilles pleines de contradiction.

- Tu ne souhaites pas que je gagne la formation dragons ?, s'étonna la jeune fille avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Non, pas du tout, rassura sa mère. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de te voir mettre à terre ton premier dragon. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que c'est ta vie que tu joues dans ces combats, et les dieux ne t'en accordent qu'une seule. Ton but ne doit pas être à tout prix de remporter la victoire, mais d'apprendre à gagner toute ta vie contre nos ennemis.

- C'est promis ! Je m'entraînerai avec acharnement, je te le promets ! Je ferai tout pour être l'une des meilleures des recrues, déclara Astrid avec des yeux pétillants de détermination.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se retrouver face aux dragons dans l'arène et montrer de quoi elle était capable. Ses parents lui adressèrent un sourire radieux, heureux de voir tant d'énergie et de volonté chez leur fille.

- Mais ne sois pas mauvaise perdante, lui dit son père, si d'autres personnes te battent.

- Non, car je serai aussi être digne face à la défaite.

**-~.ooOoo.~-**

Les portes de l'arène se refermèrent derrière une Astrid furieuse. Une nouvelle fois, Harold était le grand vainqueur de la journée après avoir vaincu le dragon. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude lassante, au point que la jeune fille craignait de rompre la promesse faite à ses parents. Elle avait l'impression que les dragons tombaient comme des mouches quand ils s'approchaient de ce garçon. Ce viking était-il béni par les dieux ? S'entraînait-il ? Astrid ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions.

Mais les dragons n'étaient pas les seuls à se comporter bizarrement. Il y avait aussi l'attitude d'Harold qui déconcertait totalement Astrid, hormis le fait qu'il arrivait à battre les dragons d'une seule main. Il semblait complètement se désintéresser des cours et des conseils de Gueulfor, c'était tout juste s'il les écoutait d'une oreille. A croire qu'il refusait de combattre les dragons, un comble pour un viking vivant à Berk. Grâce à ses exploits dans l'arène, il lui était désormais facile de s'intégrer au groupe, chose qu'il avait toujours cherché à faire. Pourtant, il devenait distant avec les autres ou partait à la première occasion, c'était le monde à l'envers.

Astrid n'avait plus aucun doute, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez cette catastrophe ambulante.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°9 : Absence<br>**_**Les angoisses d'Astrid au sujet d'Harold, se fond ressentir jusque dans ses lieux favoris.**_


	10. Absence

Le souvenir du combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: Absence<strong>

_Les angoisses d'Astrid au sujet de Harold se font ressentir jusque dans ses lieux favoris._

* * *

><p>Une douce brise marine soufflait sur le village de Berk. Le soleil était au zénith et jouait à cache-cache avec les gros cumulus qui se promenaient dans le ciel. Astrid et ses amis se tenaient devant la grille de l'arène, tous munis de leurs armes favorites. Ils attendaient Gueulfor, leur professeur du jour, qui n'était toujours pas arrivé. Son retard, qui s'éternisait de minutes en minutes, faisait naître l'espoir aux jeunes vikings que le cours serait peut-être annulé.<p>

Rustik aurait aimé que cette attente perdure des heures. Il avait les yeux rivés sur une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or, dont les mèches blondes voltigeaient dans le vent comme une danse autour de son visage. Ce spectacle magnifique contrastait étrangement avec le gris terne des lieux. Mais les yeux bleus de l'adolescente brillaient d'une tristesse que rien ne semblait pouvoir réconforter.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Astrid ?, demanda le garçon d'une voix mesurée.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous retourner dans l'arène ?, protesta-t-elle. C'est stupide : les dragons ne sont plus nos ennemis.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, reconnut Rustik, mais nous sommes ici pour apprendre le maniement des armes. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les dragons.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir apprendre à utiliser les armes, les vikings ne les utiliseront plus contre les dragons de toute façon.

- Parce que les dragons ne sont pas nos seuls ennemis, répondit Gueulfor sur le pas de cours.

Les élèves se retournèrent et affichèrent des mines déçues en voyant leur professeur descendre les rejoindre.

- Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps, on a bien cru que vous ne viendriez pas, taquina Varek.

- Ça vous aurait sûrement plus, hein. Dommage, me voilà !, dit-il en bravant les regards dépités des adolescents qui le fit presque sourire d'amusement.

Mais en croisant celui d'Astrid l'homme fonça les sourcils et comprit que son regard d'un bleu glacial n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Moi je dis que cette arène doit rester un lieu pour entraîner les dragons. On a qu'à s'entraîner ailleurs !, contesta durement la jeune fille qui n'en démordait pas même devant Gueulfor.

- Malheureusement l'arène est utilisée pour cet effet depuis des siècles. Les habitudes et le matériel résident ici. C'est donc ici qu'on va s'entraîner, que cela te plaise ou non.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi vouloir faire un cours, alors que tous vos élèves ne sont pas présents ? On devrait au moins attendre qu'Harold soit là pour commencer les entraînements, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton défensif.

L'homme, qui semblait être d'une humeur joviale, afficha brutalement un visage sombre.

- On ne peut pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Et pourquoi on ne peut pas ?, vociféra son élève. Pourquoi on ne peut pas attendre qu'Harold se réveille pour reprendre les cours, pourquoi ?

- On ne veut pas paraître fainéant Gueulfor, mais moi et ma sœur partageons l'avis d'Astrid.

- Vous voulez quoi ?, s'énerva le viking. Ne plus rien faire avant qu'Harold soit présent, c'est ça ?

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça, rétorqua froidement la jeune viking.

- Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais la vie continue quoi qu'il arrive. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre votre vie entre parenthèses tant que votre camarade est absent. D'autant plus que vous ignorez quand il sera à nouveau avec vous.

Il s'avança doucement devant le levier et l'actionna d'un coup sec. Le mécanisme s'enclencha et les grilles de l'arène s'ouvrirent. Annonçant ce que tout le monde voulait fuir, le cours.

- Donc pour le moment on s'entraîne ! Tout le monde en position deux par deux, et que ça saute !, tonitrua le professeur en leur adressant des yeux menaçants.

Les élèves ne demandèrent pas leur reste ils coururent se jeter dans l'arène. Le raffut qu'ils fessaient pour se mettre d'accord sur leur partenaire, indiquait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour y parvenir. Mais seule une jeune fille avec sa hache ne bougea pas de sa place et resta immobile droite comme un i.

- Non !, clama-t-elle en tenant tête à Gueulfor. On attend qu'Harold soit là. Il est hors de question qu'il rate la moindre séance d'entraînement, car sinon il risque de prendre du retard. Surtout que l'on ignore, comme vous l'aviez si bien dit, quand il sera de nouveau avec nous.

- Dans l'hypothèse qu'il ne se fasse pas emporter par la fièvre qui le gagne, claqua le viking d'une voix rude.

Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent de se chamailler. Dans un silence pesant ils se retournèrent vers leur professeur en affichant des visages graves. Astrid blanche comme neige s'efforçait de ne rien paraître de son angoisse. Elle savait que rien de fatal n'était arrivé, sinon l'homme l'aurait dit immédiatement. Mais la situation avait évolué et la jeune fille ne savait pas si elle se sentait prête à entendre la suite.

- C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard, l'état d'Harold s'est aggravé durant la nuit.

- Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté là-bas ?, demanda Varek, entonné.

Gueulfor soupira, il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet au départ. Or Astrid fit preuve d'une telle persévérance que ses nefs déjà à vifs avait fini par craquer, le poussant ainsi à tout révéler. Néanmoins, l'homme se sentait à présenta soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac. Il n'avait plus la sensation désagréable de tromper ses élèves en se montrant de bonne humeur, alors qu'au fond de lui il était rongé d'angoisse pour le fils de son ami.

- Rassurez-vous : Stoïck et la guérisseuse sont présents, ils s'occupent bien de lui. Quant à moi, je suis ici pour mener à bien un entraînement avec mes élèves.

- L'état de Harold est-il grave ?, réussit à demander la jeune fille d'une voix chevrotante.

- Pour rien te cacher depuis hier soir sa fièvre ne cesse d'augmenter de façon préoccupante. On a tout essayé pour la faire baisser, mais rien n'y fait. On craint que si on n'arrive pas très vite à faire chuter sa température, cela lui soit fatal. Mais pour l'heure rien n'est sûr, il faut attendre pour voir comment va évoluer la situation.

- Pourra-t-on le voir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Que faisons-nous alors ?, demandèrent les élèves.

Maintenir le cours après la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre allait être ardu. Leurs préoccupations étaient à mille lieues de savoir comment il fallait tenir une épée. Gueulfor hésitait, ses élèves étaient en droit de demander le report du cours. De plus cela se voyait sur eux qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'écouter des leçons mornes aujourd'hui et ils étaient encore moins d'humeur à se taper dessus même pour de faux.

Mais Stoïck tenait à ce qu'il assure son cours, trouvant que ça n'apporterait rien à personne de s'arrêter de vivre en entendant que son fils se réveille. C'était décidé le cours allait être maintenu et cela même s'il devait se bagarrer lui-même pour avoir la pleine concentration de ses élèves.

- Ce que nous sommes venus faire ici à l'origine : nous entraîner !, reprit-il.

Les plaintes de mécontentements ne manquèrent pas de se faire entendre, mais elles furent vite stoppées par un rugissement caverneux du viking.

- Mettez les protections sur vos armes et formez-vous en binôme et que ça saute, je ne veux pas vous entendre râler !

Cette fois les adolescents formèrent les binômes rapidement et sans problème, seule ombre au tableau, Astrid. La jeune fille se retrouvait sans adversaire à cause du nombre impair du groupe. Harold n'était pas là, mais son absence était présente.

- Je ne peux pas participer à l'entraînement Gueulfor, je n'ai pas de partenaire, déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'insolence.

- On va mettre en place un roulement qui permettra de faire régulièrement des échanges, grogna le viking. En attendant, tu peux aller te reposer, Astrid.

Pendant que Gueulfor finissait de donner ses instructions à ses élèves. La jeune fille posa son dos sur la pierre froide de l'arène et attendit qu'on vienne l'appeler pour un cours qu'elle rêvait de quitter sur-le-champ.

Les boucliers et les épées s'entrechoquaient dans un joli vacarme. Satisfait d'avoir réussi à commencer le cours l'homme vint ensuite s'installer au côté de l'adolescente toujours d'humeur irritée.

- Quand ils auront fini tu te mettras avec Kognedur d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire si on avait attendu que tous les élèves soient présents.

_Décidément elle ne lâche rien_, pensa son professeur qui réalisait que le garçon devait sûrement lui manquer plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

- Astrid... commença doucement le viking, avant de s'interrompre en apercevant le comportement médiocre de ses élèves en plein cours pratique. Kognedur veux-tu foutre la paix aux fesses de ton frère ! C'est pas possible, Varek un peu d'énergie mon vieux on redirait que tu danses avec un balaie dans le cul. Rustik ton bouclier plus haut, il n'est pas fait de plomb pourtant !

La mise au clair fini, Gueulfor s'éclaircit la gorge. Contrairement à ce que son nom indiquait s'il avait bien horreur d'une chose c'était de hurler. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune viking qui attendait toujours la suite de sa phrase restée en suspens.

- Excuse-moi Astrid. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que ça ne te mènera à rien de vouloir tout arrêter parce que ton ami n'est pas là. Je te comprends parfaitement sache-le, mais ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- Oui c'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Mais ce lieu est pour moi tellement rempli de sentiments contradictoires que je crois que ça me perturbe. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a encore quelques semaines j'étais enthousiaste de venir combattre les dragons, en particulier au début quand c'était moi qui réussissais les plus belles performances. Mais cela a très vite changé dès lors qu'Harold m'a dépassé. Alors que maintenant...mais elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

Heureusement son professeur vint à son secours comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer.

- Disons qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu aurais aimé qu'Harold soit absent durant un entraînement te laissant pleinement la place. Mais aujourd'hui c'est le contraire qui se passe, tu aimerais qu'il soit là avec toi.

- Oui je crois que c'est ça, avoua-t-elle avec des couleurs sur ses joues.

- Aller il est temps de changer de partenaire, mais tâche ne couper personne en deux, précisa-t-il en lui tapotant su l'épale amicalement.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, déclara-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n° 10 : Direction la montagne.<br>****_L'état _**_**d'Harold devient chaque jour plus inquiétant, mais les adolescents ne comptent pas rester sans rien faire. **_


	11. Direction la montagne

Le souvenir du combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Direction la montagne<strong>

_L'état __d'Harold devient chaque jour plus inquiétant, mais les adolescents ne comptent pas rester sans rien faire._

* * *

><p>Le cours de Gueulfor se termina sous des exclamations de soulagement. Il faut dire que le viking n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité de leçons. A la fin de l'entraînement, ses élèves repartirent au village avec des mines exténuées et le dos courbé de fatigue.<p>

- Je suis crevé..., se lamenta Rustik à l'arrière du groupe.

- On est tous dans le même état que toi, indiqua Kognedur d'une voix harassée. La preuve : j'ai même plus la force de frapper cet imbécile.

Elle pointa du doigt son frère qui semblait être à deux doigts de s'écrouler au sol.

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- Si quelqu'un propose une idée, que cela soit sage, suggéra Astrid avec sa hache sur son épaule qui lui semblait peser le double de son poids habituel.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, déclara Varek, mais moi je fonce m'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche et je ne bouge plus un orteil.

- Voilà une excellente idée.

.~.§.~.

Les adolescents se laissèrent tomber dans un coussin de verdure. Leurs muscles endoloris profitèrent de l'occasion pour se reposer. C'était une belle fin de journée, l'air était tiède et le soleil brillait d'une chaleur agréable. Les montons qui broutaient l'herbe tendre se promenaient autour d'eux et restaient totalement indifférents à leur présence.

Les exercices dans l'arène avaient vidé tout le monde et personne ne voulait se lancer dans une conversation. A l'exception de Rustik, qui se redressa brusquement et surprit tout le monde en injuriant les moutons de tous les noms.

- Saleté de bestiole, boule de laine crasseuse, futur ragoût immonde ! Franchement ces rase-pâquerettes stupides ne peuvent pas brouter ailleurs !, grommela-t-il de colère.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en comprenant que Rustik s'était malencontreusement allongé sur une crotte de mouton de confection récente. Avec une touffe d'herbe, il essayait tant bien que mal d'en enlever le maximum, mais c'était peine perdue : les dégâts étaient déjà faits.

- T'as qu'à regarder où tu poses tes fesses, gloussa Kognedur.

- Wow ! Au vu de l'odeur, je te conseille d'aller te changer, ajouta Varek d'une voix nasale en se pinçant le nez.

- Ca va, gardez vos remarques pour vous. Vous avez gagné, je me tire !, brailla-t-il d'une voix furieuse à travers les rires de ses amis.

Le garçon s'éloigna d'un pas contrarié – avec la marque de l'œuvre du mouton sur son pantalon. Le fou rire des adolescents mit du temps à se calmer, même les crampes à leur l'estomac n'arrivaient pas à freiner leurs éclats qui s'entendaient de loin.

Malgré les rires et le beau soleil, les adolescents ne restaient pas moins d'une humeur morose. Ils s'étaient rendus à l'arène en traînant des pieds et en étaient ressortis encore plus accablés d'inquiétude, en apprenant les dernières nouvelles. Ce fut presque un coup de massue pour Astrid qui depuis n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Elle avait beau faire, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers le garçon prisonnier du sommeil.

- Quelle journée…, déclara-t-elle. J'espère que la fièvre d'Harold va très vite baisser.

- Oui, j'espère aussi. Je croise les doigts pour lui, fit Kranedur.

- Si tu veux un coup de main pour les casser je t'aiderai avec plaisir, ajouta sa sœur pour le charrier.

Même dans les pires moments, les jumeaux ne savaient pas s'arrêter et plus personne n'y prêtait attention.

- Sincèrement, je me demande à quoi jouent les dieux… Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils à ce point sur Harold ? Il est à mille lieues de mériter ça.

- Peut-être que les dieux veulent nous punir ?, répondit Varek d'une voix hésitante.

- Pour avoir fait quoi ?

- Pour avoir tué des dragons durant trois cents ans.

- Mais attends, on ne savait rien sur les dragons, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait.

- Alors ils nous punissent pour ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité qu'on a eue, lorsque Harold a tenté de nous montrer la vérité sur les dragons.

Astrid souffla, ses pensées étaient complètement perdues. Pour elle, le seul fautif de cette guerre était la reine des dragons. Cependant, cette créature était-elle vraiment la seule responsable de ces siècles de sang ? En réalité les dragons et les humains n'avaient-ils pas leur part de responsabilité sur les malheurs qui s'étaient abattus sur eux, pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je ne sais pas..., finit-elle par répondre d'une voix absente.

- Tout est écrit de toute façon, telles sont nos croyances, déclara Kranedur sur un ton étonnamment sérieux. Mais je voudrais bien savoir ce que les dieux nous ont réservé pour la suite…

- La paix entre les vikings et les dragons, suggéra Varek.

- Peut-être, mais j'espère que la vie d'Harold n'était pas le prix à payer.

.~.§.~.

Bercé par le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient en bas de la falaise, le groupe finit par s'assoupir sans pour autant tomber dans le sommeil complet. Ce furent les pas de Rustik – habillé d'un nouveau pantalon – qui firent sortir le groupe de leur somnolence. Le garçon s'arrêta devant eux et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- J'ai croisé la guérisseuse, commença-t-il sur un ton neutre. Elle m'a confirmé les paroles de Gueulfor. Ils ont vraiment du mal à faire tomber sa fièvre, ce qui commence à les préoccuper.

Cette deuxième confirmation plongea encore plus profondément le moral des adolescents dans leurs chaussettes.

- Quel dommage qu'on ne soit pas en hiver, pensa Varek, ils auraient pu utiliser de la neige, pour faire baisser sa température.

Une sensation de honte envahit Astrid. Elle comprit qu'en s'enfermant dans son accablement, elle ne réussissait qu'à se cacher les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser auparavant ? Son cerveau était-il à ce point enfoncé dans les idées noires pour ne pas avoir pensé à la neige ?

L'espoir qui avait disparu chez la jeune fille réapparut comme une vague d'énergie qui chassa toute sa fatigue accumulée durant la journée. Elle se leva et se retourna aussitôt pour admirer le paysage au-delà du village.

Varek regarda son amie d'un air déconcerté, cherchant désespérément ce qui pouvait expliquer ce sourire sur son visage.

- Astrid, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Varek t'es génial, tu le sais ça ?

- Euh...

Le garçon fut perdu devant ce compliment inattendu.

- La neige ! Il nous faut de la neige, on peut l'utiliser pour faire baisser la température d'Harold, déclara-t-elle d'une voix presque excitée.

- En plein été ?, dit-il sur un ton un brin persifleur que la jeune fille ne prêta nulle attention.

- Oui, car même en été il y a toujours de la neige à Berk, continua-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Elle leva la main et tout le monde se retourna pour regarder ce que le doigt d'Astrid leur montrait. La pointe la plus haute de la montagne de l'île, gardait en toutes saisons un sommet tacheté de blanc, l'été n'arrivait jamais à faire fondre entièrement la neige tombée l'hiver.

- Allez tous chercher vos dragons, s'exclama Astrid, direction la montagne de Berk !

En un rien de temps, dragons et vikings étaient réunis là où encore quelques instants des montons broutaient paisiblement. L'amitié entre les adolescents et les dragons était quelque chose de nouveau. Tous étaient conscients qu'ils s'engageaient dans un terrain inconnu. Mais les reptiles ne se montraient en aucune façon réticents à l'appel des jeunes vikings. Au contraire, c'était avec enthousiasme qu'ils suivaient leurs amis à deux jambes jusqu'aux pâturages.

- Tout le monde a réussi à trouver son dragon, demanda la jeune fille en regardant d'un air satisfait le groupe des deux espèces encore peu ennemis jurés.

- Tout est ok Astrid, ajouta Rustik d'un ton assuré, quand tu veux on est prêts à se mettre en selle

- Dans ce cas-là, en avant !

C'était donc chargé de seaux à leurs mains, que les adolescents montèrent sur le dos de leur dragon pour aller rejoindre les nuages.

Le vent qui soufflait dans les hauteurs faisait clapoter leurs vêtements et frottait leur visage. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher les jeunes vikings d'être fascinés devant la vue de leur village, qui devenait de plus en plus petit à chaque battement d'ailes. En un rien de temps, la montagne se dressa devant eux. Il n'y avait aucune végétation, pas la moindre brindille d'herbe sur ses flancs, seules les caillasses et les rochers semblaient pousser dans ce lieu inhospitalier. La neige parsemait de blanc la roche grise de la montagne. Les températures étaient fraîches et transformaient leur peau en chair de poule.

Avec leur agilité naturelle, les dragons réussirent à s'agripper aux pentes escarpées. Une fois leur équilibre précaire trouvé, les adolescents s'attelaient le plus vite que possible à ramasser la plus grande quantité de cristaux blancs dans les seaux. Mais les jumeaux ne résistèrent pas longtemps, la première boule blanche fut lancée sur la tête de Rustik. S'ensuivit inévitablement, une bataille générale de boule de neige ou les dragons furent complices du jeu de leurs cavaliers.

Pour échapper aux projectiles glaciers, Astrid se réfugia avec sa dragonne derrière un rocher pointu. Delà, elle pouvait participer au défoulement tout en bénéficiant d'un abri avantageux. En ramassant une couche de neige pour en faire une boule compacte, elle découvrit pour son plus grand bonheur de la glace sous la pellicule blanche. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas outil sur elle pour la briser. Mais elle se promit une fois à Berk, de revenir le plus vite pour en ramener autant que possible.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n° 11 : Fièvre.<br>****_Les adolescents sont fiers de leur récolte de neige, mais l'apporter de devant la maison du chef est loin d'être simple._**


	12. Fièvre

Le souvenir du combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: Fièvre<strong>

_Les adolescents sont fiers de leur récolte de neige, mais l'apporter de devant la maison du chef est loin d'être simple._

* * *

><p>Un calme devenu quotidien régnait dans la maison du chef.<p>

Stoïck pensait qu'il allait perdre la raison s'il s'abandonnait à ce silence que seul le crépitement du feu et la respiration régulière de son fils brisaient.

Harold, bien qu'inconscient, était tourmenté par la fièvre qui désemparait totalement son père. Toutes les tentatives pour faire baisser la température de son fils avaient échoué. La chaleur de son corps montait inexorablement pour atteindre un stade devenu critique. Le chef de Berk courait sans cesse au puits du village pour trouver de l'eau fraîche, dans l'espoir que sa fraîcheur soulagerait la douleur de son garçon.

Stoïck marchait de long en large dans la pièce en recherchant résolument une solution. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour toucher le front de son fils, cela le rendait malade : il était brûlant. Ses grandes mains si puissantes devant un ennemi, tremblaient quand il appliquait sans relâche le tissu imbibé d'eau sur le front et la nuque d'Harold. Même la guérisseuse ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Harold ne s'était pas réveillé depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé sous la protection des ailes de son dragon. Maintenant, c'était la fièvre suite à sa blessure à sa jambe qui en rajoutait. Jusque-là, la vieille femme avait réussi à la contenir et tout le monde espérait qu'elle finisse par tomber. Mais peine perdue, à présent c'était comme si elle se déchaînait avec toute la violence qui avait été réprimée depuis des jours.

L'homme passait des heures et des nuits à prier les dieux pour qu'on épargne son fils. Harold était jeune, il avait la vie devant lui. Accomplir tant de choses et de bouleversements pour au final partir rejoindre ses ancêtres au Valhalla, serait tout bonnement monstrueux. Certes, ce petit garçon méritait bien sa place auprès des plus grands et des plus valeureux guerriers, mais qu'on le laisse vivre avant, criait Stoïck au ciel durant les nuits les plus sombres. Mais c'était le silence qu'on lui lançait, il n'avait nulle réponse des étoiles et nul réveil de son fils.

.~.§.~.

Un après-midi qui s'annonçait comme tous les autres, quand la porte vibra sous des coups timides. Stoïck perçut une hésitation dans le tamponnement qu'il l'avait sorti de son accablement. C'était intrigant, car il valait mieux être sûr de vouloir le déranger en ce moment. La personne avait intérêt que ce soit pour une excellente raison, sinon, il se ferait un plaisir à rappeler qu'on ne l'appelait pas Stoïck la brute pour rien. L'homme se dirigea vers l'entrée, le coeur brisé à chaque fois qu'il quittait le chevet de son fils. Il savait que ce n'était ni la guérisseuse, ni Gueulfor qui venaient le déranger et ça s'annonçait mal pour la personne qui avait eu cette audace.

Sa déception fut immense en découvrant Astrid sur le palier. Il s'avança de quelques pas et claqua presque la porte derrière lui. Coupant toute possibilité à la jeune fille d'apercevoir quoique ce soit dans la maison, même furtivement. Pour lui laisser la place la jeune fille descendit d'une marche et se sentit encore plus petite face à son chef. Le reste du groupe était à l'arrière, resté à l'écart sauf Astrid qui avait eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à la porte et de frapper.

L'homme la regarda en fronçant les sourcilles.

- Quoi ?, dit-il d'un ton sec, se préparant d'avance à ce qu'on le dérange pour des broutilles.

Astrid tenait un seau plein de neige entre ses mains, que l'homme ne remarqua visiblement pas. Elle constata avec angoisse que Stoïck était d'une humeur pire que prévu. Il était épuisé et à bout, les cernes sous ses yeux lui creusaient le visage. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange au vu du regard qu'il lança au groupe devant lui.

Un regard qui perturba la jeune fille, qui avait répété à maintes reprises dans sa tête les paroles qu'elle adresserait au père d'Harold. Mais malheureusement, toutes les belles phrases restaient coincées dans sa gorge et éternisaient le silence. Alors, la jeune fille tendit simplement le seau scintillant de neige à son chef, dans l'espoir que le geste parle mieux que les mots. Le grand viking regarda le contenu blanc, sans en croire ses yeux.

- De la neige en cette saison ? Comment est-ce possible ? interrogea-t-il en saisissant le récipient.

- Nous avons appris pour la fièvre d'Harold. Avec les Dragons nous nous sommes envolés vers la montagne et avons récolté plusieurs seaux de neige. Il y a aussi de la glace qu'il faudra casser pour l'apporter ici...

Mais sa voix s'éteignit devant le manque de réaction de Stoïck.

De la neige et de la glace, bien plus efficaces que de l'eau froide du puits. L'homme ne dit pas non devant le groupe d'adolescents qui attendait sa réponse.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. Déposez les seaux de neige ou de glace ici. Ils sont les bienvenus.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°12 : L'arène.<br>****_Astrid a toujours aimé les entraînements dans l'arène, contrairement à Harold_**


End file.
